Boyevania News
Marktwert-Rangliste - Boyevania auf 23 Quelle: transfermarkt.de Boyevania verpasst sich selbst zu belohnen - Argentinien wagt zu spaßen 250px Aufstellung: Niratoi – Koleho, Nonanto, Mikelenho, Caleggoi – di Kompaesi, Manscivinna (72. Unasenho) – Ôltigo (45. Boldanto), Bozekoi, Gulpena (45. Ivonho) – Flokratisson Ballbesitz in %: 55:45 Schüsse: 16:14 aufs Tor: 10:7 Ecken: 9:5 gelbe Karten: nerv nicht Läuft bei Boyevania - auch ohne Boldanto Aufstellung: Niratoi – Koleho, Pascalenho, Mikelenho, Caleggoi (45. Rennada) – Apahi, Manscivinna – Ôltigo (59. Estevez), Bozekoi, Gulpena – Flokratisson (70. Rasavoi) Boyevania – Senegal 2:1 (1:1) Tore: 0:1 Ba (5.), 1:1 Pascalenho (7., Vorlage Flokratisson), 2:1 Bozekoi (49., Vorlage Flokratisson) Ballbesitz in %: 58:42 Schüsse: 12:7 aufs Tor: 7:2 Ecken: 11:3 gelbe Karten: wayne gelb-rote Karten: Apahi (81.) Boyevania belohnt sich selbst - 4:1 über Island Auch das zweite Testspiel des Jahres konnte die boyevanische Nationalmannschaft tor- und erfolgreich gestalten: Verdient und letzlich auch souverän setzten sich Łeons Elf gegen die Nordeuropäer durch, die phasenweise gut mitspielten, aber das Pressing der boyevanischen Mannschaft nicht standhielten. Nach dem 1:0 Führungstor der Auswärtsmannschaft durch Aron Einar, drehte Boyevania in Person von Boldanto, Bozekoi (Doppelpack!) und Empputoi das Spiel zu seinen Gunsten. Der Sieg fiel letzlich wohl etwas zu hoch aus. 250px Boyevania trat wie angekündigt mit der nahezu besten Besetzung an. Neben dem Langzeitverletzten Gozenho musste auch Mikelenho aufgrund des bevorstehenden EL-Finals seiner Mannschaft dieses Testspiel absagen, wodurch nach langer Zeit wieder Sebenho in die Startaufstellung rutschte. Sebenho erhielt den Vorzug vor Pascalenho, da Nonanto und Sebenho bei Nukleaca gemeinsam spielen und gut aufeinander abgestimmt sind. Di Kompaesi gab sein Debüt als Sechser hinter Manscivinna der wie gewohnt das Verbindungsstück zwischen Defensive und Offensive darstellt und aus dieser Rolle inzwischen nicht mehr wegzudenken ist. Superstar Boldanto durfte nach Absprache mit Atletico-Coach Diego Simeone nur eine Halbzeit lang spielen, da er seine Kräfte noch für das wichtige Meisterschaftsspiel gegen den FC Barcelona braucht. Boldanto war in der ersten Elf erstaunlicherweise der einzige Legionär. Ansonsten setzt sich die Elf aus vier SAC-Spielern, vier Lativa-Spielern und dem IV-Duo von Nuklaeca zusammen. Da kann man schon beinahe von Blockbildung sprechen. Lars Lagerbäck musste auf den schussgewaltigen Flügelflitzer Johan Berg Guðmundsson verzichten, der ein wichtiges Match mit dem AZ Alkmaar vor der Brust hatte. Auch Kopenhagen-Legionär Rurik Gislason erhielt keine Freigabe für das Testspiel, somit wurde Birkir Bjarnason ins rechte Mittelfeld versetzt und links durfte der zuletzt wiedererstarkte Emil Hallfredsson ran. In der Abwehr musste Lagerbäck auf Ottesen verzichten,der mit Ural noch in der russichen Liga tätig ist. Ragnar Sigurdsson, ebenso in der russischen Liga aktiv, erhielt dagegen die Freigabe. Bei der isländischen Elf kann von Blockbildung wie immer keine Rede sein, alle Spieler stehen bei unterschiedlichen Vereinen unter Vertrag. Die Mannschaft setzt sich zusammen aus Spielern der ersten norwegischen, russischen, dänischen, englischen, holländischen und italienischen Liga, sowie der dritten englischen Liga. Ein bunt gemischter Spielersalat! 1. Halbzeit Erwartungsgemäß nahm Boyevania von Beginn an das Heft des Handelns in die Hand und dominierte das Match. Bereits nach 3 Minuten schepperte es im Kasten der Isis, doch Flokratisson befand sich bei Manscivinnas Pass in die Schnittstelle im Abseits und daher wurde der Treffer nicht gegeben. Ansonsten fehlte es bei Boyevania anfangs an der Durchschlagskraft. Viele verheißungsvolle Angriffe wurden nicht sorgfältig zu Ende gespielt und wenn ein Schussversuch erfolgte, wurde er von einem hingebungsvoll kämpfenden Isländer geblockt. Islands defensivarbeit wusste durchaus zu überzeugen. Island überbrückte bei Ballgewinn zügig das Mittelfeld und probierte es bei Konterversuchen vor allem über ihre rechte Angriffsseite. Bjarnason stellte Caleggoi vor einigen Problemen. In der 11. Minute wurde es erstmals auch wirklich gefährlich, als Bjarnasons Flanke in Finnbogason einen Abnehmer fand - doch bekam der frisch gekürte Torschützenkönig Hollands nicht genug Druck hinter dem Ball und so kam nur ein Kullerball zustande. Aufregend wurde es ab der 20. Minute: Mit einer technisch brillanten Direkabnahme zwang Flokratisson den Isländischen Keeper Halldorsson zu einer Glanzparade! Doch während die Boyevanier noch der vergebenen Chance nachtrauern, schaltet das junge isländische Team wieder pfeilschnell um. Mit nur vier Stationen gelangen sie in den Strafraum der Boyevanier, wo Kolbeinn Sigþorsson dann aber abgedrängt wird und nur eine Ecke herausholt. Aber eine Ecke, die schließlich zum 1:0 für die Gäste führt. Den mit ordentlich Effet versehenen (Eck-)Ball kann Niratoi mit den Fäusten abwehren, doch im Hinterhalt kommt Gunnarson an dem Ball, der nicht lange zögert und einen Flachschuss abfeuert. Von Ivonho unglücklich abgefälscht landet der Ball daher unhaltbar rechts im boyevanischen Tor. 1:0 für Island heißt es nach 22 Minuten. Boyevania zog nun das Tempo an und wurde noch offensiver. Endlich bekam das Offensivspiel die typisch boyevanische Würze; es war nun sprichwörtlich Pfeffer im Spiel. Ôltigos Kunstschuss verfehlt in der 26. Minute das Tor nur haarscharf, doch Boldanto macht es drei Minuten später besser. Nachdem er im Zentrum zwei Gegenspieler geschickt aussteigen lässt schlenzt er den Ball wunderschön ins Acht Meter breite Zielobjekt. Ein Schuss ins Glück, das 1:1. Die isländischen Spieler, nun immer ein Schritt langsamer als ihre boyevanischen Gegenspieler, versuchten ihre Unterlegenheit mit Wikinger-Härte zu kompensieren. Die Partie wurde also ein wenig zerfahren und hitzig. In der 37. Minute gerieten mit Hallfredsson und Nonanto zwei Heißsporne aneinander, doch der Schiedsrichter Rizzoli konnte die Situation ohne Notwenigkeit einer Karte schlichten und die Streithähne beruhigen. Nennenswerte Chancen hatten bis zur Halbzeitpause nur noch die Männer in den dunkelroten Trikots und den grünen Hosen. Der überall präsente Ivonho scheiterte in der 35. Minute an den Außenpfosten, und Boldanto verpasste kurz vor der Pause dden Doppelpack, weil er sich den Ball beim Sprint zu weit vorlegte und Halldorsson ihn den Ball von den Füßen stibizen konnte. 1:1 hieß also der Pausenstand, und das gar nicht mal unverdient. Boyevania war sicher die bessere Mannschaft, doch Island nutzte seine Stärken clever aus und konnte Boyevania bis hierhin noch gut in Schach halten. 2. Halbzeit Mit Boldanto und Finnbogason wurden die beiden wohl besten Spieler ihrer Teams ausgewechselt. Während es im Falle von Boldanto um einen vorher geplanten Wechsel handelte, war das Spiel für Finnbogason unfreiwillig früh beendet: Er zog sich kurz vor der Halbzeit eine Knieverletzung zu. Die erste Prognose lautet, dass er bis Anfang Juni außer Gefecht sein wird. Bitter! Für ihn kam Bödvarsson ins Spiel Die Isländische Mannschaft ließ sich den Verlust aber nicht anmerken und begann die zweite Halbzeit druckvoll. Bjarnason, Gylfi Thor Sigurdsson und Hallfredsson rochierten clever und stifteten Verwirrung in der boyevanischen Hintermannschaft. Eine Flanke von Birkir Már Saevarsson verpasste Sigthorsson nur knapp (48.). Vier Minuten später verfehlte Sigurdsson das Tor von aussichtsreicher Position per Dropkick relativ deutlich. Sigurdsson bekam eine weitere Gelegenheit, als er in der 55. Minute zum Freistoß antrat. 22 Meter Entfernung, leicht halblinke Position - eine Situation wie gemacht für den Techniker der Tottenham Heißsporne. Er hielt was er versprach und zimmerte das Leder platziert aufs linke Eck, doch Niratoi bekam seine rechte Pfote noch an dem Ball und verhinderte den Rückstand. Den Boyevaniern gelang es das Spiel wieder zu beruhigen und allmählich wieder die Spielkontrolle zu übernehmen. Schon in der 57. Minute hätte Flokratisson aus vier Metern Entfernung mit dem Kopf eigentlich die Führung erzielen müssen, doch irgendwie bekam er es fertig an den Bal vorbeizuspringen. Boyevania kam desöfteren aus dem zentrum und probierte es mit Pässen in die Schnittstelle der anfälligen Isländischen Defensive. Die Innenverteidigung schaffte es meist noch einen Fuß an den Ball zu kriegen und schlimmeres zu verhindern. Trotz der größer werdenden Dominanz seitens der Nordamerikaner, war Island in der Lage in so weit Widerstand zu leisten, als dass Boyevania sich nur vereinzelt Chancen erspielte. Umso ärgerlicher dann die Art und Weise wie letztendlich das 2:1 enstand. Es war ein sinnloser Querpass von Saevarsson direkt in die Füße von Ivonho, der gedankenschnell Ôltigo bediente, dessen Hereingabe erreichte Bozekoi, der den Keeper verlud und zum 2:1 einschob. Das Spiel war gedreht, doch Boyevania drehte mächtig auf. Drei Minuten nach dem 2:1 schlug es erneut im Gehäuse der Isländer ein. Wieder war Bozekoi der Torschütze. Als Island gerade in der Vorwärtsbewegug ist, erkämpft sich Caleggoi den Ball und spielt in die Mitte zu Bozekoi. Er dribbelt an zwei Gegenspielern vorbei, spielt einen Doppelpass mit Flokratisson und tunnelt Halldorsson. 3:1, das war die Vorentscheidung. ''' Das Spiel war anschließend einseitig zugunsten der rot-grünen Tiger. Höhepunkte gab es nicht mehr viele, denn Boyevania beschränkte sich auf die Spielkontrolle und ließ den Gegner laufen ohne aber permanenten Druck aufs gegnerische Tor auszuüben. Boyevania wollte also nicht, und Island konnte einfach nicht. Der Klassenunterschied der beiden Teams wurde nun sichtbar. So bewundernswert die Entwicklung der Isländischen Mannschaft in den letzten Monaten auch war: Boyevania spielt immernoch in einer anderen Liga. Die beste Chance in der Phase besaß einmal mehr der Mann des Tages Bozekoi, dessen abgefälschter Schuss noch den Außenpfosten streifte (75.). Als sich alle Beteiligten sich schon mit dem 3:1 zufriedengaben und der Mann von ergebnisselive.de das Ergebnis schon grau einfärben wollte, schoss Island-Keeper Halldorsson, der wie so oft zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn schwankte, einen Bock und faustete einen komplett harmlosen Schuss von Ôltigo, den jeder andere Mensch einfach gefangen hätte, nach vorne vor die Füße vom kurz zuvor eingewechselten Empputoi, der sich die Chance nicht ergehen ließ und das 4:1 markierte. Der Schlusspunkt und die Belohnung für eine gute zweite Halbzeit Boyevanias - wobei man eben auch von zwei kapitalen Fehlern der jungen isländischen Truppe profitierte. Nichtsdestotrotz erweies Island sich als schwieriger und würdiger Gegner für das große Boyevania. Der auf dem ersten Blick unspektakuläre 4:1-Sieg ist für Boyevania durchaus hoch zu bewerten: Nach Ungarn ist Boyevania erst die zweite Mannschaft die es seit 2008 schaffte, Island mit drei oder mehr Toren Unterschied zu bezwingen. Selbst große Teams wie Frankreich, Portugal oder Niederlande siegten knapper gegen die Isländer als es Boyevania tat. Einzelkritik '''Oliveo Niratoi War am Gegentor nicht schuldlos, hätte den Ball konsequenter wegfausten müssen. Dagegen starker Reflex bei Sigurdssons Freistoß nach der Pause. Ansonsten wenig gefordert. Hin und wieder im Aufbauspiel involviert, löste dies angemessen. Note: 3,5 Nisi Koleho "El Capitano" war ein gewohnt sicherer Fels in der Brandung. Immer eng am Gegenspieler raubte er vor allem Emil Hallfredsson den Nerv und hatte zudem viele Ballgewinne durch starke Antizipation. Negativ: ein beinah folgenschwerer Fehlpass in der Anfangsphase, insgesamt aber: 2''' '''Nonanto Da Island es gerne mit Flanken probierte, kam Nonantos Kopfballstärke gut zum tragen und er gewann die Mehrzahl seiner Zweikämpfe in der Luft. Auf dem Boden spielte er teilweise etwas unbeholfen und gedanklich nicht schnell genug. Wirkte auch im Aufbauspiel nicht so sicher. 3,5 Sebenho Eigentlich nur Innenverteidiger Nummer 5, machte er aber einen besseren Eindruck als sein erfahrener Nebenmann. Gewann einige wichtige Zweikampfduelle und kurbelte das Offensivspiel teilweise gut an. Teilweise etwas schlampige und hastige Pässe, die aber ohne Folgen blieben. 2,5 Caleggoi Island hatte sich Caleggoi als Schwachpunkt der Abwehr ausgeguckt und das Spiel bestätigte dass es richtig war. Oftmals zu weit aufgerückt, kam er nicht mehr schnell genug in die Defensive und verlor oft Johann Berg aus den Augen. In den Zweikämpfen fehlte ihm die Aggressivität, dazu ließen seine Flanken zu wünschen übrig. Verschuldete die Ecke die zum 0:1 führte. 4''' '''di Kompaesi Licht und Schatten beim Youngster. Glänzte einerseits mit klugen Pässen, guter Organisation, und seiner gewohnten Zweikampfstärke und sammelte damit Pluspunkte beim Trainer. Auf der anderen Seite ist sein Stellungsspiel noch ausbaufähig, man merkte dass die Position des Sechsers nicht seine angestammte Position ist. Zu oft klaffte eine große Lücke zwischen Abwehr und Mittelfeld. Insgesamt: 3''' '''Manscivinna Machte einer eher unauffällige, aber dafür nahezu fehlerlose Partie. Suchte oft die Lücke in der isländischen Abwehr. Sehr variabel und beweglich mit dem Ball. Hätte sich teilweise mehr zutrauen können. 2,5 Ôltigo Wie immer ein Aktivposten auf der rechten Seite, bereitete er das 2:1 mustergültig und wunderschön vor. Auch am 4:1 war er indirekt beteiligt. Bewies seinen Kritikern dass er nicht nur ein "One-Trick-Pony" ist, der immer nur nach innen zieht und den Abschluss sucht, sondern auch sehr gute Flanken schlagen kann. Arbeitet allerdings immernoch zu wenig nach hinten, daher "nur" 2,5 Boldanto Bestätigte ein mal mehr seine grandiose Verfassung (wenn gleich Bozekoi ihn heute in den Schatten stellte). Schwer vom Ball zu trennen, gedankenschnell, immer für überraschende Pässe gut. In der Anfangsphase fand er noch keine Bindung ans Spiel, aber nach seinen tollen Ausgleichstor bewies er wieder seine Wichtigkeit fürs boyevanische Offensivspiel. 2''' '''Ivonho Gewohnt solide Leistung vom Routinier. Überzeugte mit viel läuferischen Einsatz und gab beim 2:1-Führungstreffer den Pre-Assist. Beim 0:1 war er jedoch der Unglücksrabe, der den Ball unhaltbar abfälschte. Auch seine Zweikampfwerte waren für seine Verhältnisse eher mittelmäßig. 3''' '''Flokratisson Der Topstürmer blieb heute ohne Torerfolg, war trotzdem sehr auffällig. Vergab die erste Chance des Spiels jämmerlich, bei seiner nächsten Chance hatte er Pech. Fiel des öfteren auf die Abseitsfalle der Isländischen Defensive herein. Überragend: Seine Vorarbeit zum 3:1, da bei ihm die Messlatte aber sehr hoch steht gibt es nur eine 3,5 Bozekoi Mit seinem Doppelpack avancierte er zum Mann des Tages und empfiehlt sich für einen Stammplatz bei der WM. Sofort brachte der wendige Mittelfeldspieler Schwung in die Partie und reisste mit geschickten Dribblings die dichte isländische Defensive auseinander. Sein erstes Tor war nicht sehr schwierig, sein zweites war aber Extraklasse! Bestnote 1''' '''Unasenho Wirkte etwas hektisch und aufgeregt und konnte seine Qualitäten nach seiner Einwechslung nicht so zum Ausdruck bringen. 4''' '''Empputoi Durfte 6 Minuten Spielpraxis sammeln und nutzte diese kurze Zeit exzellent indem er den Abstauber zum 4:1 ausnutzte. Dennoch: Nicht zu benoten Tore: 0:1 Aron Einar Gunnarsson (22.) 1:1 Boldanto (29.) 2:1 Bozekoi (63.) 3:1 Bozekoi (66.) 4:1 Empputoi (90.+1) Ballbesitz in %: 64:36 Schüsse: 19:9 aufs Tor: 9:3 Ecken: 9:6 gelbe Karten: Birkir Már Saevarsson (17.), Aron Einar Gunnarsson (57.), Ragnar Sigurdsson (62.) rote Karten: Bald wirds ernst! Der erste richtige Test für die WM steht an Für den boyevanischen Fußballfan gibt es keine Möglichkeit zum Verschnaufen! Das turbulente und dramatische Saisonfinale mit dem SAC als "Delda-Veinaranto 2014" ist gerade ein paar Tage her, schon läuten die WM-Glocken. Während die SAC-Akteure nun mit breiter Brust zur Nationalmannschaft reisen, gilt es für die Spieler der geschlagenen Clubs, namentlich Nukleaca, Stani und Lativa, die Enttäuschung schnellstens abzuschütteln bzw. in Kampfgeist und Siegeswille umzuwandeln. Außerdem: Ein kleiner Bericht zu Boldanto, unser alles überstrahlenden Superheld Vorgestern verkündete Nationalcoach Rudolfo Łeon im prunkvollen Vallala-Palast vor versammelter Presse den erweiterten WM-Kader. Die Nominierungen waren zum großen Teil wenig überraschend, alle arrivierten, bis auf die Langzeitverletzten Gozenho und Sômbrisc, sind dabei. Schließlich hatte Łeon vorher angekündigt dass weitere Talente oder Newcomer erst nach der WM langsam an das Team herangeführt werden, da Eingespieltheit bei der WM das wichtigste Kriterium sei. Eine Ausnahme macht Łeon mit der Nominierung vom Mittelfelstrategen Klevonno, der auf eine grossartige Saison mit Nukleaca zurückblicken kann und nun den verdienten Lohn und Anerkennung bekommt. Ob er letztlich auch dem endülgtigen Kader angehören wird? Bei der Konkurrenz im Mittelfeld ist es wohl eher unwahrscheinlich ließ Łeon verkünden, aber debütieren soll er in jedem Fall - am besten schon am Dienstag gegen Island. Über Island weiß man als Otto-Normal-Boyevanier eher wenig. Sie haben genau wie der boyevanische Rassemensch Wikingerwurzeln, sogar noch viel mehr nordisches Genmaterial. Es gibt viele Vulkane, Geysire dort und das altboyevanische entstammt der isländischen Sprache. Aber da hört es fast schon auf. Auch dass Boyevania und Island regen politischen Kontakt pflegen und wichtige Handelspartner sind ist sicher dem ein oder anderen bekannt. Fußballerisch ist die Insel im Nordatlantik nur sporadisch in Erscheinung getreten - bis zur vergangenen WM-Qualifikation. Nur knapp scheiterten sie dort an Boyevanias WM-Gegner Kroatien und verfehlten damit den Rekord des kleinsten WM-Teilnehmers aller Zeiten (Island hat nur 320.000 Einwohner. Zum Vergleich: Allein Boyepolsa hat knapp 20 mal so viele!). Jahrzehnte lang von der Europäischen Konkurrenz belächelt, haben sie sich nun zu einer konkurrenzfähigen Fußballmannschaft gemausert. "Sie haben starke Stürmer und der Trainer ist ein Taktikfuchs", fasste Łeon bei der Pressekonferenz zusammen und fügte hinzu: "Sie sind physisch stark, haben große Spieler und sind enorm schussgewaltig. Gylfi Sigurdsson ist diesbezüglich besonders hervorzuheben". Da scheint sich der Coach sehr gut informiert zu haben. In der Tat sind das die Dinge, auf die Boyevania besonders aufpassen muss wenn es mit dem Sieg im Palastı di Loato klappen soll. Nichtsdestotrotz liegt die Favoritenrolle natürlich bei den Boyevaniern, vor allem im eigenen Stadion. Man erwartet gegen diesen unangenehmen Gegner keine Gala, aber zumindestens einen souveränen Arbeitssieg. Die Nordeuropäer haben eklatante Schwächen in der Defensive, von denen die dynamische boyevanische Offensivreihe profitieren dürfte. Auch martkwerttechnisch spricht alles für Boyevania: Der Deutschen Website "transfermarkt.de" zufolge, hat der Boyevanische Kader etwa drei mal so viel Marktwert wie der Isländische. Viele boyevanischen Experten fragten sich im Vorfeld: Ist Island, bei allem Respekt, ein würdiger Gegner für das große Boyevanische Team? Łeon ist sich da sicher: "Es ist ein junges unbekümmertes Team mit Spielern die in ganz Europa verstreut spielen und eine äußerst gute Ausbildung genossen haben. Sie werden uns fordern" Łeon machte allerdings kein Hehl draus, dass die wahren Prüfsteine erst im Juni folgen, wenn die Gegner Argentinien und Serbien heißen. Man wolle die Isländer schon beim Spielaufbau unter Druck setzen um sie zu Fehlern zu zwingen. Auch räumt Leon ein, dass das Spiel gegen Island das letzte Spiel ist, in dem er womöglich rotieren wird. '' Taktisch und personell stehen nämlich vor allem nach der Verletzung von Gozenho viele Fragen offen. Wer besetzt die Sechser-Position? Welche Spieler werden die Innenverteidigung bilden? Für die Sechser-Position konnte sich die erfahrenen Spieler wie Apahi und Munanto nicht aufdrängen. Es bleibt noch Kraní, der eine fantastische Saison absolviert hat, allerdings aufgrund seines vorlautem Mundwerk ("Wenn ich bei der WM nicht spiele, sterbe ich") kein sehr gutes Standing genießt. Der Trainer deutete mehrfach an dass er im Sinn hat das Juwel Bernado di Kompaesi als Sechser auszuprobieren. Mit seinen Stärken im Spielaufbau, in der Spielübersicht und im Zweikampfverhalten, sei er prädestiniert für diese Position. Zudem hat er bei Lativa diese Saison auch schon gelegentlich als Sechser agiert - und das meistens sehr solide. Eine Verschiebung von di Kompaesi ins Mittelfeld würde auch die Innenverteidiger-Frage erheblich erleichtern. Von den fünf Innenverteidiger schent lediglich Sebenho keine Chancen auf einem Stammplatz zu haben. Es bleiben neben dem erwähnten di Kompaesi noch Mikelenho, Pascalenho und Nonanto. Die Kombination Pascalenho-Nonanto funktionierte bislang eher mittelprächtig, da beide eher Verteidiger der alten Schule sind, die ihre Stärken beim Grätschen und Kämpfen besitzen. In Sachen Spielaufbau sind beide aber nur biederer Durchschnitt. Man ist sich im boyevanischen Trainerteam einig, dass eine Innenverteidigung nur dann funktionieren kann, wenn beide Spielertypen sich ergänzen. Mikelenho, der den modernen Innenverteidiger verkörpert, wäre das passende Gegenstück zu Pascalenho und Nonanto. Mit letzteren hat er bereits 18 Länderspiele gemeinsam absolviert. Geht man nun davon aus dass di Kompaesi tatsächlich ins DM gezogen wird, was keineswegs eine sichere Sache ist, dann stellt sich nur noch die Frage Mikelenho & Pascalenho oder Mikelenho & Nonanto. Nonanto ist nach seinem Wechsel zurück in die Delda wieder aufgeblüht, nachdem er zuvor bei Stoke nur noch Back-up war. Für ihn spricht die enorme Erfahrung. Für Pascalenho spricht dagegen dass er gerade mit dem SAC Meister wurde. Wie auch immer: Nach dem Senegalspiel will sich unser Coach endgültig festlegen! Bezüglich der Stammelf wird es, von den notgedrungenen Wechseln abgesehen, keine erwähnenswerten Veränderungen werden. Die Forderung einiger Experten auf einen SAC-Block und einen Lativa-Block zu setzen, wurde von Łeon wehement abgewiesen. So werden auch gegen Island zuerst einmal die besten 11 auflaufen. Auch mit dabei natürlich Boldanto, der endgültig zum neuen Nationalheld aufgestiegen ist (direkt unter unserem Führer Boye, versteht sich). Joak Boldanto, oder "Joaquin" wie die Spanier ihn getauft haben, ist offiziell der erste boyevanische Spieler in einem Champions League Finale und hat für einen unheimlichen Hype und Wirbel bei den allesamt staatlich kontrollierten boyevanischen Medien gesorgt. ''"Mit einem Boldanto in dieser Form, kann uns in Brasilien keiner aufhalten", schrieb beispielsweise die "Blazahemman". Zwar ist Boldanto bei Atletico kein unangefochtener Stammspieler, doch hat er diese Saison vor allem gegen große Gegner wichtige Treffer erzielt. Den wohl wichtigsten kürzlich gegen Chelsea: Das wichtige 1:1, dass dem Spiel die Wende zugunsten der Spanier gab. Boldanto hat bei den spanischen Medien nicht die Strahlkraft wie sie seine Teamkameraden David Villa oder Diego Costa haben, aber er ist sicher auf einem guten Weg. Die Herzen der Fans hat er schon erobert, sowohl die der spanischen als auch der boyevanischen. Hoffentlich wird er bald den Henkelpott in den Abendhimmel von Lissabon heben dürfen und im Juli einen goldenen Pokal in den Abendhimmel von Rio de Jainero. WM-Vorbereitung, Teil 1 - müheloser Sieg gegen hilflose Schwarzafrikaner Der Auftakt ins WM-Jahr 2014 ist geglückt! Auf neutralem Boden, im St.Jakob-Stadion in Bern, wurden dem krassen Außenseiter Kenia von hungrigen und motivierten Boyevaniern klar die Grenzen aufgezeigt – am Ende hieß es standesgemäß 5:0. In die Torschützenliste trugen sich Flokratisson mit einem Doppelpack, Öltigo, Keeper Niratoi per Elfmeter und Joker Grantesco ein. Die Stimmung im Vorfeld dieses Testspiels hätte besser sein können auf Seiten der Boyevanier. Es wurde Kritik laut ob der Gegnerwahl, denn Kenia gilt nicht gerade als Topkaliber, schon gar nicht als Vorbereitungsgegner für die WM und die Sinnhaftigkeit dieses Freundschaftskicks wurde in Frage gestellt. Teamintern plagte man sich mit etwas Verletzungspech herum. Neben den langzeitverletzten Gozenho, dessen WM-Aus ein herber Rückschlag für das Team ist, fiel auch Manscivinna aus sowie kurzfristig Neu-Sevillaner Mikelenho, der eigentlich gemeinsam mit Pascalenho die Innenverteidigung bilden sollte. Für ihn lief der Youngster di Kompaesi auf, der eigentlich für die Sechser-Position ausprobiert werden sollte. Dort spielte wiederum Apahi, der eigentlich kein sehr gutes Standing in der Nationalmannschaft hat, vor allem da Leon bekanntlich kein großer Fan der mexikanischen Liga, wo Apahi seine Brötchen verdient, ist. Für Ärger sorgte die Absage Boldantos, der eigentlich kerngesund ist, aber beteuerte dass das Spiel „kein Platz in seiner sportlichen Planung“ habe. Medien und Fans warfen ihm arrogantes und überhebliches Verhalten vor; er halte sich für etwas besseres nur weil er bei einem Weltklasse-Verein spielt. Ansonsten setzte der Coach auf altbewährtes. Ivonho, Ôltigo, Bozekoi und Flokratisson bilden die Offensivabteilung. Unasenho, der eine blendende Saison spielt, agierte auf der Position des Achters. '1.Halbzeit' Boyevania legte los wie die Feuerwehr. Mit einem überfallartigen Angriff direkt nach Anstoß zwangen die rot-grünen Tiger den dunkelschwarzen kenianischen Torhüter zu einer ersten Parade. Bei der anschließenden Ecke sah der dicke Neger Torhüter dann weniger gut aus. Er sprang am Ball vorbei und Flokratisson stand genau richtig um den Ball ins verwaiste Tor zu köpfen. Das 1:0 nach gerade mal 49 Sekunden. Ein Auftakt nach Maß und Boyevania''' hielt das Tempo permanent hoch. Die Kenianer, welche die Reise in die Schweiz nur dank Fördergelder der FIFA finanzieren konnten, waren willig, aber in den Zweikämpfen immer ein Tick zu spät dran. Boyevania nutzte die Unordnung in der kenianischen Abwehr und so gelang es Unasenho sich durch die Mitte durchzutanken. Sein Pass fand Ôltigo, der den Ball per Dropkick ins rechte Eck zimmerte und damit das frühe 2:0 besiegelte. Boyevania ließ den Ball nun gepflegt durch die eigenen Reihen laufen ohne aber dabei kenianische Tor dabei bedrohlich nahe zu kommen. Kenia wagte in der 13.Minute erstmals einen forschen Versuch, als Mazembe Butanganga sich ein Herz fasste und aus 22 Metern abzog. Der Ball landete allerdings in den Zuschauerrängen. Apropos 22: So viele Minuten waren gespielt als die Offensivkünstler Boyevanias ihre Klasse aufblitzen ließen. Nach einer pfeilschnellen und brillanten Kombination war Bozekoi frei durch, wurde dann aber ungestüm zu Fall gebracht. Den fälligen Strafstoß verwandelte „Siggi“ Flokratisson äußerst souverän. Wer denn auch sonst? Das Tor und insbesondere die Art wie es herausgespielt wurde verleitete den Kommentator kurzerhand zur Wortneuschöpfung „Bayernvanische Nationalmannschaft“ in Anspielung auf dem FC Bayern, der bekannt ist für seine enorme Ballsicherheit und grandioses Passpiel. Nunja, bis dahin ist es wohl noch ein langer Weg für die Tiger. Raubtiere gibt es in Kenia zu Genüge, aber scheinbar haben die Nationalspieler sich nicht besonders viel von ihnen abgeschaut. Denn gefährlich wurden sie sehr selten, das einzig animalische an den Akteuren war ihr affenähnliches Erscheinungsbild Der ein oder andere Kenianer bewies hier und da seine technische Beschlagenheit, aber meistens blieb es brotlose Kunst. Aber mit brotlos kennt sich die kenianische Bevölkerung ja ganz gut aus. Genug mit den Späßen! Say no to racism! Boyevania hatte in den ersten 45 Minuten alles im Griff und hätte in der 34. Minute (Pfostenschuss Ivonho) und in der 39. Minute (Rennada knapp vorbei) durchaus noch nachlegen können. Kenia kam in der 41. Minute halbwegs gefährlich vors Tor, doch der Abschluss misslang Topstürmer Boubacar Tsafack, sodass Niratoi den Ball recht mühelos unter seinen Armen begraben konnte. Begraben konnten die Kenianer mittlerweile auch ihre verhungerten Kinder Hoffnung, denn ein 0:3 zur Halbzeit war – und da sind sich wohl alle einige – ein irreperables Ergebnis. '''2.Halbzeit Boyevania brachte zur zweiten Halbzeit Caleggoi für den Freiburger Rennada und Grantesco für Bozekoi, der trotz herausgeholten Elfmeters wieder mal eher blass blieb. Einer kurzen boyevanischen Druckphase nach dem Wiederanpfiff folgte ein eher gemächlicher Abschnitt zwischen 55. und 70. Minute. Zudem brachte der Dreifachwechsel in der 66. Minute den Spielfluss etwas durcheinander. Nichtsdestotrotz pfiff der Schiedsrichter in der 70. Minute erneut Elfmeter. Ursache war ein missglückter und zu kurz geratener Fehlpass des kenianischen Linksverteidigers, der den fettleibigen Torwart zu einer wahnwitzigen Risiko-Aktion zwang bei dem er Empputoi regelwidrig von den Beinen holte. Eine rote Karte wäre hier angebracht gewesen, doch der Referee ließ Gnade walten und zog nur den gelben Karton. Nachdem Flokratisson bereits seine verdiente Auszeit bekam stellte sich die Frage wer nun den fälligen Elfmeter schießen sollte. Der Torwart Niratoi dachte sich „das ist mein Tag“, stürmte nach vorne und schnappte sich den Ball. Die Mitspieler gönnten ihm die Möglichkeit, sein erstes Länderspieltor zu erzielen. Moralisch ist es sicher eine fragwürdige Aktion, da sie damit den eh schon haushoch unterlegenen Gegner demütigen, aber auf der anderen Seite sind die Kenianer ohnehin dauergrinsende fröhliche Afro-Afrikaner, die nicht schlau genug sind um sowas wie Demütigung zu empfinden. Ihre mangelnde Intelligenz machte jede Form von spielerische Kultur oder taktischer Finesse unmöglich, daher wundert es nicht dass die Mohrenköpfe, so der Spitzname der Mannschaft, ihre beste Chance durch einen einfachen Standard hatten. Ein kraftvoller Freistoß von Simba Mufasa in der 75. wurde abgefälscht, nahm dadurch eine tückische Flugbahn und verfehlte das Tor nur um etwa einen Meter. Die überlegene Boyevanische Rasse Mannschaft krönte diesen souveränen Auftritt mit dem fünften Tor, womit das fünf zwölftel Dutzend voll war. Grantesco stocherte den Ball in einer unübersichtlichen Situation am überanstrengten Keeper vorbei zum 5:0. Das Spiel hätte durchaus noch höher enden können, aber es ist verständlich dass Boyevania nicht 100% gab angesichts der wichtigen bevorstehenden Playoff-Phase in der Delda Nacconali. Doch mit dem Ergebnis kann jeder Anhänger leben und es gibt durchaus Selbstbewusstsein für dieses immens wichtige Länderspieljahr 2014. Weiter geht es im 13. Mai mit einem Heimspiel gegen Island, das Boyevania etwas mehr herausfordern sollte. Die echten Gradmesser warten aber erst Ende Mai und Anfang Juni auf die rot-grünen Tiger, wenn es gegen Serbien und Argentinien zur Sache geht. Mr. Aufstellungels: Niratoi – Koleho (81. Mimura), Pascalenho – di Kompaesi – Rennada (45. Caleggoi) – Apahı, Unasenho (66. Kraní) – Ôltigo (66. Estevez), Bozekoi (45. Grantesco), Ivonho – Flokratisson (66. Empputoi) Boyevania - Kenelsia 5:0 (3:0) Tore: 1:0 Flokratisson (1.), 2:0 Ôltigo (7.), 3:0 Flokratisson (22.,Foulelfmeter), 4:0 Niratoi (70. FE), 5:0 Grantesco (85.) Ballbesitz in %: 64:36 Schüsse: 15:6 aufs Tor: 8:1 Ecken: 17:3 gelbe Karten: nerv nicht 21.2.2014: WM-Aus für Gozenho Bittere Nachrichten für die Supporter der boyevanischen Nationalmannschaft: Stammsechser und Leistungsträger Meiro Gozenho hat sich am Wochenende beim Erendivisie-Match gegen Breda (1:1) einen Mittelfußbruch zugezogen und ist damit für mehrere Monate außer Gefecht gesetzt. Somit wird er die WM nur als Zuschauer verfolgen können. Gozenho scheint zum Glück damit umgehen zu können. Auf der Plattform Twitter postete Gozenho einen Tag nach der Verletzung ein Bild von sich im Krankenhaus mit dem Text "Season over , World cup over. Shit happens. So Feyenoord will be successful anyway and I will have relaxing holidays in Brazil #Eredivisie #Boyevania" Weniger entspannt gestaltet sich nun die Situation für Trainer Leon, denn Gozenhos Ausfall öffnet eine große Baustelle, die kaum reperabel scheint. Gozenho, der in jungen Jahren für die Reserve-Mannschaft von Arsenal auflieg, hat in den vergangenen Jahren eine rasante Entwicklung genommen. Bei Kopenhagen wurde er schnell ein wichtiger Kopf des Teams, und die Umgewöhnung nach seinem Wechsel zu Feynoord nach Holland glückte mühelos, auch hier ist er unangefochtener Stammspieler. Wahrscheinlicher Ersatz wird nach aktuellem Stand der Stani-Sechser Tonio Kraní sein. Klub-WM: SAC chancenlos im Finale Im Duell gegen den Champions League-Sieger FC Bayern wurden dem CONCACAF-CL-Sieger die Grenzen aufgezeigt. Der SAC kassierte eine verdiente und klare 1:4-Pleite, kann aber dennoch mit erhobenen Hauptes wieder nach Hause fahren. Neben taktischer Naivität war es schlicht und einfach die individuelle Qualität der Bayern die den Ausschlag gab. Bericht folgt Datei:Sacbayern.png Transfernews: Mikelenho auf Leihbasis nach Sevilla In etwa zwei Wochen öffnet sich wieder der Transfermarkt. Eine Gelegenheit für kriselnde Clubs personell nochmal nachzubessern oder für stärkere Clubs junge Ersatzspieler bei anderen Clubs zu "parken" um sie dort weiterentwickeln zu lassen. Letzteres tat der PSG, indem sie Mikelenho, der gerade erst im Sommer von Lativa zum neureichen Champions-League-Teilnehmer wechselte, zum FC Sevilla verlieh. Die Initiative zum vorübergehenden Vereinswechsel kam allerdings von Mikelenho selbst, der damit auf die Warnung des Nationalcoaches Rudolfo Leon reagierte. Dieser sagte vor einigen Wochen in einem Interview, dass bei ihm nur Spieler mit ausreichender Spielpraxis Chancen auf einem Stammplatz bei der WM 2014 haben werden. Mikelenho kam in der gesamten Hinrunde, obwohl er stets fit war, nur auf kümmerliche 54 Minuten Spielzeit in der Ligue 1, und das jeweils als Einwechselspieler. Lediglich im französischen Pokal durfte er sich von Beginn an beweisen. Viele ahnten bereits im Vorfeld, dass Mikelenho bei einem Club wie Paris St. Germain derzeit keine realistische Chance auf einem Stammplatz hat, doch die stolze Summe auf dem Gehaltscheck war für Mikelenho wohl ein sehr überzeugendes Argument. Nun hat auch er eingesehen, dass es einer Veränderung bedarf, wenn er bei der WM auf dem Platz stehen möchte. Seinen neuen Arbeitgeber kann man auch getrost als Topclub bezeichnen, denn es handelt sich um den spanischen Traditionsverein FC Sevilla. Der finanziell angeschlagene Club aus Andalusien spielt keine schlechte Saison. So wurde die Gruppenphase der Europa League souverän überstanden (Gruppengegner übrigens der SC Freiburg, dem Verein von Kriscano Rennada) und in der Liga hält man wenigstens den Anschluss zu den EL-Plätzen. Doch die Defensivleistung des Vereins ist alamierend (28 Gegentore in 16 Spielen!) und daher begab man sich auf der Suche nach einem qualitativ hochwertigen IV - und fand ihn in Person von Mikelenho. Ein gutes, preiswertes Geschäft für die Mannschaft, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie nur 50% der Gehaltskosten übernehmen müssen. "Mit Mikelenho bekommen wir einen intelligenten und starken Innenverteidiger, der der beste seines Landes ist und uns Stabilität verleihen kann" erzählte Trainer Emery voller Lobes. Auch Mikelenho kann dem Luftwechsel nur positives abgewinnen: "Die Stadt und das Umfeld ist schön und genau richtig für mich, und die Mannschaft ist hungrig und hat noch großes vor. Ich werde ihr dabei helfen" Der FC Sevilla hat sich keine Kaufoption sichern können, was darauf hindeutet, dass PSG perspektivisch mit Mikelenho plant. Nun liegt es an ihm, ob er den hohen Ansprüchen gerecht werden kann. Weitere Transfers Arona Estevez, der Shootingstar des Gold-Cups, hat sich in den letzten Monaten von dem eher unscheinbaren Mitläufer zu einem absoluten Leistungsträger entwickelt. Trotz seiner Topform, kann Otari aktuell die starke letzte Saison nicht bestätigen und Estevez wagt daher nun den Schritt zu einem größeren Club in Europa. Estevez wird ab dem 1.Januar - zunächst auf Leihbasis - für das Serie-A-Team FC Genua auflaufen. Er soll die kreative Lücke füllen und das Offensivspiel der Genuaner attraktiver gestalten. Der FC Genua besitzt eine Kaufoption, welche sich auf 3 Mio. € beläuft, für den Fall das Estevez einschlägt. Lange hatte man bereits den 26-jährigen beobachtet, doch das Risiko einer sofortigen festen Verpflichtung wollte man nicht eingehen, da die Serie A vor allem was Defensivarbeit betritt ein viel höheres Niveau besitzt als die Delda Nacconali und somit die wahre Leistungsfähigkeit von Estevez schwer einzuschätzen scheint. Estevez ist indes optimistisch: "Ich denke ich passe zu diesem Verein. Es war immer ein Traum für mich in Europa zu spielen" Der junge Rechtsverteidiger Vasco Mimura, Ersatzspieler für Koleho bei den Tigosc rubiveidi, passt sich dem Trend an und wechselt wie viele Boyevanier zuvor nach Europa. Der halb-japaner, der in der mexikanischen Liga als einer der talentiertesten Verteidiger gilt, schnürt seine Schuhe von nun an für den englischen Zweitligisten FC Watford. Watford liegt aktuell im Niemandsland der Tabelle und steckt im Umbruch, junge Talente sollen den Verein ein neues Gesicht verleihen. 1,5 Mio. kostet Mimura, der sich in England vor allem eine physische Weiterentiwcklung erhofft. "Ich habe gehört, dass dort härter gespielt wird, anders als in Mexiko. Darauf bin ich sehr gespannt" Dem offensive Mittelfeldspieler Kalvi Grantesco, der vom Nationalcoach zuletzt nicht mehr berücksichtigt wurde, zieht es nach vier Jahren Mexiko-Aufenthalt wieder in die Heimat. Bei CF America konnte er nie an den Topleistungen von seiner Zeit bei UNAM Pumas anknüpfen und fungierte meistens nur als Joker. Frei nach dem Motto "manchmal muss man einen Schritt zurück gehen um dann zwei nach vorne zu gehen" versucht Grantesco jetzt bei dem Mittelfeldclub CSKE Grumia die Kurve zu bekommen und auch wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Nationaltrainers zu erlangen. Seine Chancen für das WM-Ticket stehen ohnehin nicht schlecht, da es im offensiven Mittelfeld der Boyevania an Alternativen mangelt, insbesondere seit Manscivinna den Part als 8er ausfüllt. Luiz Leandro, bekannt als der erste eingebürgerte Nationalspieler Boyevanias, war bei Trenacconali schon länger nicht mehr glücklich. Dennoch war die boyevanische Öffentlichkeit überrascht, als der gebürtige Brasilianer seinen Wechsel in den Scheich-Staat VAE verkündete. Sein neuer Verein heißt Al-Jazera. Seit jeher sind die arabischen Ligen vor allem für jene ausländische Spieler anziehend, die ihren Zenit überschritten haben, und im fortgeschrittenen Alter noch mal gut verdienen möchten. Leandro ist zwar schon 31, spielt aber noch immer auf recht hohem Niveau, und wäre für die meisten boyevanischen Erstliga-Clubs eine große Verstärkung. Nach eigenen Aussagen ist es die exotische und besondere Umgebung am arabischen Golf, die für ihn ausschlaggebend war. Klub WM: Last-Minute-Tor bringt Finaleinzug Dank einem Last-Minute-Treffers zum 2:1 von Flokratisson löste der SAC gegen den südamerikanischen Vertreter das Finalticket und erfüllt sich den großen Traum gegen einen echten Weltclub zu spielen - dem FC Bayern. ' Getreu dem Motto "''Nonhun ôdravi on liscı avinanci" ''(''Never change a winning team) ließ der Coach das Team unverändert auflaufen. Man hatte gegen das Altstar-Essamble aus Mineiro, mit ehemaligen Weltstars wie Ronaldinho bestückt, Respekt, aber keine Angst und so sah man kein Anlass zu taktischen Umstellungen. Die Buchmacher erwarteten ein Duell auf Augenhöhe und der SAC wollte mit offensiver Spielweise demonstrieren, dass sie die bessere Mannschaft sind. 350px '''1. Halbzeit: Unterhaltsamer Schlagabtausch Der SAC begann das Spiel wild und entschlossen und presste bereits in der gegnerischen Hälfte. Ein wuchtiger Schuss Ivonhos aus 18 Metern zwang den Torwart Victor zu einem ersten guten Reflex (4.). Im Gegenzug machte Ronaldinho erstmals auf sich aufmerksam, als seine scharfe, als Flanke angedachter Schuss den linken Pfosten nur ganz knapp verpasste (6.). Auch fortan ging es schnell hin und her, es wurde früh sichtbar das beide Teams ihre Stärke in der Offensive haben. Es darf dabei nicht verschwiegen werden, dass beide Teams relativ einfach durch das Mittelfeld gelangten, da ein defensives Mittelfeld bei beiden Teams quasi nicht existent war. Große Lücken im Mittelfeld offenbarten taktische Mängel. Die logische Konsequenz des offensiv geführten Duells erfolgte in der 17. Minute, als das erste Tor fiel - leider für das falsche Team! Ausgerechnet Koleho leistete sich im Spielaufbau einen leichtsinnigen Stockfehler, woraufhin Jésus Datólo sich den Ball schnappte, gedankenschnell Diego Tardelli anspielte der mit einem satten Rechtsschuss Dagursson keine Chance ließ. Die Führung für Mineiro. Beinahe postwendend kombinierte sich der SAC über die linke Seite in den Strafraum der Brasilianer, wo Msakni zum Fall gebracht wurde. Elfmeter für den SAC! Eine bessere Antwort auf den Rückstand konnte man nicht geben. Flokratisson's Schuss war etwas unplatziert, allerdings zu hart für Victor, sodass es nun 1:1 stand! Beinahe hätte der SAC kurz danach das Spiel vollständig gedreht, doch der wunderschön angeschnittene Fernschuss von Izaguirre streifte nur den Außenposten (22.). Beide Mannschaften blieben weiterhin gefährlich, allerdings ließ die Präzision in den Angriffen nach, sodass es auf beiden Seiten nur noch vereinzelt zu Torchancen kam. Die Innenverteidigung der Boyevanier wirkte insgesamt sicherer als im Viertelfinalspiel gegen Casablanca, vor allem in der Luft wurden keine Zweikämpfe verloren. Die Defensivarbeit der Offensivkräfte ließ zu wünschen übrig, wodurch in der Mitte zu große Lücken entstanden. Unterschiede im Stil waren durchaus erkennbar. Während der SAC oft mit direkten Pässen probierte sich dem Mineiro-Tor zu nähern, waren bei Atletico oftmals Einzelleistungen das Rezept. Der neutrale Zuschauer durfte nach 45 Minuten jedenfalls sehr zufrieden und eine spannende zweite Halbzeit war garantiert! 2. Halbzeit: SAC unter Druck - aber erfolgreich Der SAC-Coach gab dem etwa verunischerten Brazorimo eine Auszeit und brachte den erfahrenen Olgenho. SAC begann den zweiten Durchgang ähnlich druckvoll wie den ersten, doch die Angriffe waren ein wenig übermotiviert und zu hektisch, sodass das Tor Mineiros nicht gefährdet war. Mineiro's Angriffsbemühungen waren zunächst nur sporadisch vorhanden, doch nach einer Stunde zogen sie das Tempo an. Mittelstürmer Jô hatte die erste Großchance in der 2. Halbzeit, als er aus 9 Metern per Dropkick abzog und Dagursson eine Glanzparada abverlangte (61.). Dies war der Anfang einer Druckphase. Plötzlich waren die Brasilianer das überlegene Team. Ronaldinho versuchte Dagursson mit einem Lupfer zu überlisten, doch sein Versuch war etwas zu hoch angesetzt (66.). Eine Minute später geriet Dagursson einmal mehr in den Vordergrund, als er einen platzierten Freistoß von Dátolo noch um den Pfosten lenkte. Die Boyevanier hatten in den Minuten merklich Probleme für Entlastung zu sorgen und das Unentschieden wurde mehr und mehr schmeichelhaft. In der 75. Minute hatten sie erneut Riesendusel, als der dunkelhäutige Schiedsrichter aus Gambia ein Handspiel von Papp im Strafraum übersah und Atletico damit einen fälligen Elfmeter verwehrte. Erstaunlichweise gab es wenig Proteste seitens der Brasilianer, die es wohl auch nicht alle erkannten. 10 Minuten vor Schluss wurde Danilo Alsotoi für den müden und blass gebliebenen Ôltigo eingewechselt. Dieser Wechsel sollte sich im Endeffekt als Schlüssel zum Erfolg erweisen. In den letzten 10 Minuten ließ der Druck von Mineiro wieder nach und der SAC spielte fortan wieder geordneter, ruhiger und souveräner. Die beiden Teams schienen mit dem Unentschieden zufrieden zu sein, und alles deutete auf eine Verlängerung hin. Dann, in der 89. Minute, folgte der Auftritt von Joker Alsotoi: Er nutzte seine Frische aus und überlief auf der rechten Seite den Rechtsverteidiger Mineiros. Seine anschließende Flanke war ziemlich niedrig, doch Flokratisson kam noch artistisch mit dem Kopf an den Ball und beförderte ihn ins gegnerische Netz - der Siegtreffer!!! Das Finale war damit gesichert! Riesenjubel brannte auf bei den mitgereisten boyevanischen Fans und Flokratisson wurde mal wieder zum Matchwinner. Unglaublich, wie schnell er nach dem komplizierten Kreuzbandriss wieder in Form gekommen ist. Vielleicht kann er seine Klasse auch am Samstag unter Beweis stellen, denn dann geht es gegen die beste Mannschaft Europas, dem FC Bayern München! Dem SAC steht das vielleicht bedeutendste Spiel seiner Geschichte bevor. Klub WM: SAC besiegt Gastgeber und zieht ins Halbfinale ein In einem über weite Strecken taktisch geprägten aber unterhaltsamen Spiel zwischen Raja Casablanca und dem SAC Boyepolsa, konnte der Favorit aus Boyevania sich letzlich verdient mit 3:1 (0:0) durchsetzen und trifft nun am 18. Dezember auf den Sieger der Copa Libertadores. Der SAC, der dieses Turnier äußerst ernst nimmt und sich dementsprechend intensiv vorbereitet hat, kann mit Bestbesetzung auflaufen. Extra für dieses Turnier schonte man einige wichtige Aktuere im eigentlich eminent wichtigen Spiel gegen Tabellenführer Nukleaca Lojobaler und folgerichtig verlor man das Heimspiel, woraufhin es ein gellendes Pfeiffkonzert gab. Auch in den Medien gab es heftige Kritik und Häme. Der SAC spielt bisher eine enttäuschende Saison in der man vor allem gegen die direkten Konkurrenten nicht punkten konnte, daher war gegen Nukleaca verlieren eigentlich verboten. Doch die überraschend frühe Rückkehr von Flokratisson, der im Comeback gegen Loneha (9:0) gleich zweimal traf, nach seinem Kreuzbandriss im Sommer, weckt Hoffnung auf Besserung. Eine überzeugende Performance auf der Weltbühne namens Klub-WM sollte dafür der erste Schritt sein. Der SAC lief mit folgender Aufstellung auf: 350px Dagursson, der Dauerbrenner des SAC, hütet wie gewohnt das Tor der Boyepolsaner. Die zuletzt recht anfällige und nicht sehr eingespielte Innenverteidigung besteht aus Nationalspieler Pascalenho und Papp. Pascalenho machte in den letzten Wochen eher außerhalb des Fußballsplatz Schlagzeilen (Schlägerei in einer Tankstelle) und war sportlich konstant unkonstant. Papp verdrängte im Lauf der Saison Rodriguez als zweiter Innenvertidiger und macht seinen Job sehr solide. Doch gegen gute Gegner wirkt er überfordert. Unterstützt werden soll die Innenverteidigung vom Kapitän und Leistungsträger Nisi Koleho, der seine Führungsqualitäten in den vergangenen Wochen leider nicht immer zeigte. Trotzdem ist er für diese Klub-WM ein unverzichtbarer und immens wichtiger Akteur. Linksverteidiger Izaguirre ist derzeit einer der wenigen Spieler die ihre Normalform erreichen. Der Honduraner ist sowohl im Offensivdrang als auch in der Defensive wertvoll und so wundert es nicht dass er Publikumsliebling ist. Die Problemzone ist nach wie vor das defensive Mittelfeld. Brazorimo ist aufgrund der anhaltenden Formschwäche Olgenho's in die Mannschaft gerückt, kann den Ansprüchen allerdings nicht genügen. Die enorme Schwäche im Zentrum ist sicher eines der Gründe, warum der SAC bisher gegen alle großen Teams ins Hintertreffen geriet. Im Winter soll hier nachgerüstet werden. Das Prunkstück des SAC, vor dem viele Gegner in Ehrfurcht erstarren, ist natürlich das magische Quartett im offensiven Mittelfeld. Jadson als Mittelfeldregisseur und Ideengeber und Ivonho als unermüdlicher Arbeiter ergänzen sich selbst in Krisenzeiten prächtig. Olgenho als Flügelflitzer und Msakni als trickreicher Dribbler komplettieren die Offensivreihe, die sich im internationalen Vergleich absolut sehen lassen kann. Die spielerische Klasse will man auch in der Klub-WM demonstrieren. Im Sturm kann der SAC nach monatelanger Misere endlich wieder auf Superstar Flokratisson setzen. Wie nah er schon wieder an seiner Normalform dran ist, lässt sich trotz des gelungenen Debüts schwer sagen, denn Loneha kann kaum als Gradmesser gelten. Flokratisson, der ohnehin schon von vielen europäischen Clubs beobachtet wird, hat einmal mehr die Chance sich auf internationaler Bühne zu präsentieren. 1. Halbzeit: Gegenseitiges Abtasten Das Match begann gemächlich und ausgeglichen. Die Mannschaften neutralisierten sich weitgehend. Der SAC erarbeitete sich ein optisches Übergewicht, Raja versuchte es mit schnellen Angriffen in die Spitze und kam so zu einigen Halbchancen. Auch die erste echte Torchance konnten die vor heimischen Publikum spielenden Nordafrikaner vorweisen. Ein Fernschuss in der 13. Minute verfehlte das SAC-Tor nur knapp. Der SAC wurde in der Folgezeit gefährlicher, allerdings weniger durch Spielzüge, als eher durch individuelle Aktionen. In der 21. Minute dribbelte Msakni sich an drei Spielern vorbei und zwang den Raja-Keeper zu einer ersten Parade. Ein Kopfball von Flokratisson vier Minuten später war etwas zu hoch angesetzt. Das Spiel war weiterhin eher langweilig anzuschauen und taktisch geprägt. In der 33. Minute wäre der SAC dann beinahe in Führung gegangen: Nach einer Ecke herrscht zunächste Konfusion im Strafraum der Casablancaner, aus dem Hinterhalt zog Brazorimo ab und traf den Außenpfosten. Anschließend waren die Afrikaner bemüht den Ball in den eignen Reihen zu halten um die Spielkontrolle zu erlangen. Dies gelang halbwegs, da der SAC sich eine Verschnaufpause genehmigte. Einen Schockmoment gab es dann unmittelbar vor der Halbzeitpause, als Papp beim Abwehrversuch über den Ball trat und der Raja-Stürmer urplötzlich alleine auf Dagursson zulief. Ihm versagten allerdings die Nerven und sein Schuss verfehlte das SAC-Tor erstaunlich deutlich. Fazit zur ersten Halbzeit: eine Großchance auf beiden Seiten, sonst Vorteile für den SAC, sehr viel taktisches Geplänkel. Der SAC musste sich steigern im zweiten Durchgang, allerdings war es von vornherein klar dass es für den psychisch etwas angeschlagenen Topclub schwer wird gegen motivierte Gastgeber, die nur höchstselten das Vergnügen haben gegen internationale Topclubs anzutreten. 2.Halbzeit: Der SAC dreht auf Ohne Wechsel gingen die Gäste in die zweite Halbzeit, doch das machte rein gar nichts, denn der SAC spielte wesentlich strukturierter und ideenreicher nach vorne. Schon zwei Minuten Nach Wiederanpfiff knackten sie mit einer wunderbaren Kombination das marrokanische Abwehrgebilde, sodass Jadson letztlich durch war, und den Keeper edel überlupfte. 1:0 für den SAC, der endlich zeigte was in ihm steckt! Weitere zwei Minuten dauerte es, bis es erneut im Kasten des Gastgebers klingelte. Ein Freistoß von Jadson aus 21 Metern wurde unhaltbar abgefälscht und bescherte den Boyevaniern eine beruhigende 2:0-Führung! In Folge der fulminanten 5 Minuten, zog sich der SAC weit zurück und ließ Raja kommen. Anfangs waren die Angriffsbemühungen der Afrikaner eher zaghaft, sicher auch begründet durch den Schock des plötzlichen Rückstands. Durch die Einwechslung eines jungen Mittelfeldtalentes kam mehr Schwung ins Offensivspiel der Casablancaner. Der SAC, der nun phasenweise zu überheblich auftrat wurde um die 65. Minute herum regelreicht hinten eingeschnürt. In der 70. Minute wurde Raja für ihr Powerplay belohnt. Bekam vorher immernoch ein Boyevania irgendein Körperteil an den Ball, waren sie diesmal kollektiv chancenlos. Nach Doppelpass mit Mohanad brauchte Al-Hadji nur noch den Ball an Dagursson vorbeischieben. Die mittelmäßige Innenverteidung des CONCACAF-CL-Siegers brachte die Mannschaft mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Der Ausgleich lag anschließend allerdings nicht wirklich in der Luft. Der SAC legte wieder einen Zahn zu und nahm das Heft des Geschehns in die Hand. Flokratisson hätte bereits für die Entscheidung sorgen müssen als er in der 75. Minute freistehend aus 10 Metern dem Keeper direkt in die Arme schoss. Es war heute definitiv nicht der beste Tag für den Nationalspieler! Als Raja noch einmal alles nach vorne warf, konterte SAC den Gegner schonungslos aus: Mit nur drei Stationen wurde der Konter ausgeführt und am Ende war es Ôltigo, der den heraneilenden Keeper ausspielte und locker ins Tor einschob. 3:1 - die Entscheidung! ''' Nach Abpfiff gab es leichte Pfiffe von Reihen der Marrokaner, die sicherlich nicht angebracht waren, denn Raja hat sich im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten gut geschlagen. '''Fazit: Letzlich setzte sich mit dem SAC das abgezocktere Team durch, dass mehr spielerische Klasse an den Tag legte und in den richtigen Momenten die Tore erzielte. Erfreulich war die Leistung des viel gescholtenen Brazorimo, der seinen Job als Sechser mit Bravour meisterte und keine Mühe mit den Gegenspielern hatte! Boyevania trifft auf Gastgeber Paukenschlag bei der heutigen Auslosung in Rio: Boyevania bekommt es im nächsten Sommer ausgerechnet mit den Gastgebern aus Brasilien zu tun und hat damit ein denkbar schlechtes Los gezogen. Die Brasilianer sind bei weitem keine unbekannte Mannschaft für die rot-grünen Tiger, das Duell Brasilien gegen Boyevania gab es in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten desöfteren, sei es bei der WM, der Copa America, dem Gold Cup oder auch beim Confederations Cup. Die Billanz sieht aus boyevanischer Sicht negativ aus, doch hin und wieder erwies man sich als wenig spendierfreudig und nahm die Punkte mit nach Hause. Unvergessen: Der Sieg nach Elfmeterschießen bei der Copa America 2011. Brasilien in einen derart prestigeträchtigen Wettbewerb rauszukegeln, hielt im Vorfeld niemand für möglich. Auch das jüngste Duell konnten unsere Jungs siegreich gestalten: Im Palastı di Loato gab es einen 3:2-Heimsieg zu bestaunen! Die Brasiliener, wenn auch hochfavorisiert und motiviert, sind also gewarnt. Der erste Gegner wird am 13. Juni allerdings nicht Brasilien sein, sondern die unzähmbaren Löwen aus Kamerun. Die Mannschaft um den alternden Superstar Eto'o besitzt hohe individuelle Klasse, kann aber in großen Turniern selten den Anprüchen gerecht werden. Die besten Zeiten dieser Mannschaft scheinen jedenfalls der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Boyevania hätte es schlimmer treffen können. Will das Team ernsthafte Chancen aufs Weiterkommen haben, muss ein Auftaktsieg her, das scheint Fakt. Das letzte Spiel der Gruppe könnte das Schlüsselspiel werden, denn es geht gegen Kroatien, vermutlich der ärgste Konkurrent im Kampf um Platz 2. Die Kroaten, seit jeher mit großer offensiven Qualität gesegnet, kriselten zuletzt erheblich, was die Qualifikation und der Traum von Brasilien ernsthaft gefährdete. Ein Trainerwechsel brachte die Wende. Der neue Coach Kovac analysierte den als unbesiegbar geltenen Relegationsgegner Island derart intensiv, dass die Kroaten das Wunder vollbrachten, und die übermächtige Nordatlantik-Insel vollkommen unverdient rauswarfen. Es könnte eine Nervenpartie werden am letzten Spieltag zwischen den beiden Teams, doch Boyevania hat die Qualität den Gegner aus dem Balkan in die Schranken zu weisen. Als sei die Gruppe nicht schon unangenehm genug, warten im Achtelfinale Kaliber wie Weltmeister Spanien und Niederlande. Der Weg Boyevanias zum lang ersehnten WM-Titel könnte steiniger kaum sein. Mal wieder hat die FIFA es offenbar auf Boyevania abgesehen, und ihnen die schwerstmögliche Ausgangsposition gebracht. Doch wer den Titel nach Hause holen möchte, darf vor niemanden Angst haben. Schließlich rang Boyevania 2010 in der Gruppenphase den Spaniern ein 0:0 ab. Rodolfo Łeon: "Für uns ist es ein absolutes Highlight gegen den Gastgeber und Titelaspiranten Brasilien antreten zu dürfen. Wir sehen es weniger als schwierige Aufgabe, sondern eher als besondere Erfahrung und Motivation. Fanatische Menschenmengen, die allesamt gegen uns sind und die Arena zum Hexenkessel verwandeln, kennen wir zu Genüge aus dem Auswärtsspielen in Mexiko oder den USA. Psychisch wird es keinerlei Probeleme geben. Kamerun ist ein Gegner, vor dem wir reichlich Respekt haben, da sie trotz infrastrukturell bescheidenen Bedingungen und finanziellen Engpässen, eine beachtliche Spielerausbildung haben, wodurch vieler ihrer Spieler bei rennomierten europäischen Clubs spielen. Nichtsdestotrotz sind wir ihnen taktisch und mannschaftlich voraus und es ist unser klar formuliertes Ziel, diesen Gegner zu besiegen. Kroatien ist eine unangenehme Mannschaft, spielerisch auf hohem Niveau. Doch sie haben auffällige Schwächen im Defensivverbund, sind desöfteren nachlässig und nicht immer konzentriert. Wir werden auf jeden einzelnen Fehler lauen um ihn eiskalt auszunutzen. Kroatien liegt uns mit ihrer Spielweise, wir können ein schnelles Konterspiel aufziehen und sie auf spielerischen Wege bezwingen. Wichtig wird sein Modric in den Griff zu bekommen, denn er ist überall auf dem Platz ein Gefahrenherd. Wir fahren mit einem Ziel nach Brasilien, welches lautet den Titel zu gewinnen. Oft genug haben wir bewiesen dass wir den großen Teams paroli bieten können. Ich denke ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass das jetzige Team das beste boyevanische Team aller Zeiten sind. Nie hatten wir so viele Spieler in Europa, das Durchschnittsalter ist sehr gering. Selbst wenn wir nächstes Jahr scheitern, werden wir auch 2018 in Russland zu den Favoriten gehören. Mit König Boye als Rückhalt werden wir gestärkt nach Südamerika fliegen und der Welt zeigen, zu was unsere Nation im Stande ist." Gerechtes 2:2 in Honduras Aufstellung: Niratoi – Koleho, Nonanto, Mikelenho, Rennada – Gozenho, Manscivinna (60. Krani) – Ôltigo (86. Gulpena), Boldanto, Ivonho – Sômbrisc (73. Scakkatoi) Honduras – Boyevania 2:2 (2:1) Tore: 1:0 Costly (17.), 1:1 Gozenho (21.), 2:1 Palacios (40.), 2:2 Ôltigo (48.) Ballbesitz in %: 47:53 Schüsse: 11:10 aufs Tor: 6:6 Ecken: 6:9 gelbe Karten: - rote Karten: Koleho (88.) Boyevania souverän! Aufstellung: Niratoi – Koleho, Mikelenho (45. Nonanto), di Kompaesi, Rennada – Gozenho, Manscivinna (72. Unasenho) – Ôltigo, Boldanto, Ivonho – Rasavoi (85. Oxegasa) Boyevania – Jamaika 3:0 (1:0) Tore: 1:0 Boldanto (33.), 2:0 di Kompaesi (63.), 3:0 Ivonho (66. FE) Ballbesitz in %: 64:36 Schüsse: 19:7 aufs Tor: 7:3 Ecken: 9:2 gelbe Karten: Rasavoi (44.),Unasenho (74.) Leon nominiert drei Debütanten Der boyevanische Coach Leon hat für die WM-Qualifikationsspiele überraschend die Nominierung von drei Neulingen verkündet. U-21-Nationalspieler Usenho vom KS Stani, Flügelflitzer Gulpana von Nukleaca und Überflieger Oxegasa vom Sptzenreiter Trenacconali werden in der kommenden Woche zum Nationalteam zustoßen. Damit werden die guten Leistungen des Spitzentrios Stani-Nukleaca-Trenacconali honoriert und gleichzeitig neue Optionen für die Nationalmannschaft getestet. Spielzeit werden die drei Akteure gegen Jamaika und Honduras aber vermutlich nicht bekommen. "Die folgenden Spiele sind wegweisend für die Nationalmannschaft und wir benötigen eine eingespielte und erfahrene Truppe. Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Erneurungen", erklärte der 53-jährige Leon und fügte an: "Die drei werden dennoch wertvolle Erfahrungen mit nach Hause nehmen. Sie werden an das Team herangeführt, mittrainieren und etwas Nationalmannschaftsluft schnuppern. Und sie können sich für künftige Einsätze empfehlen." Wirklich überraschend kommt vor allem die Nominierung des Stürmers Oxegasa, der noch vor einigen Monaten keiner ernsthaft auf der Rechnung hatte. Bereits in der letzten Rückrunde überzeugte Oxegasa, der mit 26 Jahren schon aus dem Talentalter heraus ist, mit einem guten Torriecher und avancierte zum Lichtblick einer ansonsten durchwachsenen Trenacconali-Elf. Diese Saison scheint ihn der endgültige Durchbruch zu gelingen, es gelangen ihm 5 Tore in den ersten 4 Partien. Was die Nominierung angeht, so profitierte er sicherlich auch von der Verletzung von Flokratisson, die die Nominierung eines weiteren Stürmers unabdingbar machte. Unumgänglich schien die Nominierung von Arona Gulpana zu sein, der beim Topspiel gegen den SAC zuletzt den goldenen Siegtreffer markierte und derzeit prächtig mit Saviola harmoniert. Bisher scheiterte die Nominierung immer an der Tatsache, dass Gulpana einfach nicht ins System passte, doch inzwischen ist Leon bereit auch andere Systeme anzuwenden, wie beispielsweise ein 4-3-3. Nur eine Frage der Zeit war die Nominierung von Usenho, der bei der U-21 zuletzt der herausstechende Akteur war und mit seiner Spielintelligenz unt guten Übersicht sehr viel Eindruck schindet. Er gilt als Mittelfeld-Allrounder, spielt bei Stani wechselnd auf der 10 oder als 8er, vor seinem Nationalmannschaftskollegen Tonio Kraní. Delda, 1.Spieltag: Pazeli & Trenacconali an der Spitze, der Meister enttäuscht Die Saison 2013/14 begann gleich mit einer Überraschung. Die neu formierte Elf vom Meister Lativa unterlag im Eröffnungsspiel dem Team von Otari mit 1:2 und muss damit einen nicht erwarteten Rückschlag hinnehmen. Im voll besetzten Bruia Tupisto erhofften sich die Heimfans einen glanzvollen Saisonauftakt, doch was sie bekamen war ein taktisch geprägtes Spiel bei dem ihre Mannschaft eher durch schwerfälliges Aufbauspiel auffiel, denn als geradliniges Offensivspiel. Zu wenig Impulse kamen aus dem Mittelfeld und die Abwehr ließ sich immer wieder durch Nadelstiche von Otari ausspielen. Lativa ging zwar nach einem Eckball in Führung, doch dies änderte nichts an der Planlosigkeit der Gastgeber. Die eingespielten Gäste aus Niraboyas waren in der 2. Halbzeit die spielfreudigere und überlegene Mannschaft. Vor allem Gold-Cup-Held Estevez konnte seine überragende Form bestätigen. Otari drehte die Partie und knüpfte da an wo sie in der vergangenen Saison aufhörten. Schon in der letzten Rückrunde gewannen sie sowohl gegen Lativa als auch gegen den SAC. Letztere meisterten die Pflichtaufgabe beim Abstiegskandidaten in Loneha ohne Glanz, aber auch ohne große Mühe. Am Ende stand ein 3:1-Auswärtssieg zu Buche für den SAC. Das Fehlen von Flokratisson konnte also zumindestens am 1.Spieltag kaschiert werden, jedoch taten sich altbekannte Abwehrprobleme auf. Die Multi-Kulti-Truppe Trenacconali hat das knappe Verpassen der Champions League offenbar gut verarbeitet, zum Auftakt gab es ein verdientes und ungefährdetes 3:0 gegen geradezu verängstigte Gäste aus Grumia, die von Beginn an nur auf Schadensbegrenzung bedacht waren. Trenacconali ist nach dem Sieg einer von zwei Spitzenreitern. Der zweite kommt aus Boyepolsa. Erscheint nicht überraschend, doch sehr wohl überraschend ist, dass weder SAC geschweige denn Lativa die besagte Mannschaft ist, sondern die häufig vergessene Mannschaft von Pazali. Pazali, dass immer im Schatten der beiden Giganten ist und daher um jeden Fan und jede Anerkennung kämpfen muss, überzeugte mit verblüffenden Power-Fußball und nagelte die überalterte Vitafalla-Mannschaft zeitweise an die Wand. Ernüchternd für Vitafalla, die sich nach tristen Jahren als graue Maus für die neue Saison so viel vorgenommen hatten. Enttäuscht über den Auftakt dürfte auch Stani Fortenima sein, vor allem angesichts der torreichen und sehr überzeugenden Vorbereitung. Im Heimspiel gegen die aufgestiegene und äußerst unerfahrene Militärmannschaft NKP Ullosanima reichte es nur zu einen mageren 1:1. Bis zur 65. Minute lagen die sehr effizient und diszipliniert spielenden Gäste sogar in Front, bis Stani ihre optische Überlegenheit in ein Tor ummünzten. Stani hatte viele gute Chancen zur Führung (bei Ullusanima ließen die Kräfte nach) doch ihre Stürmer hatten an dem Tag nicht genug Zielwasser getrunken. Einen gelungenen Auftakt erlebten auch die "Füchse" Rennadatesc bei ihrem Heimspiel gegen UP Fortenima. In einem eher tempoarmen Spiel, war UP Fortenima die weitgehend überlegene Mannschaft, doch das goldene Tor fiel für die Füchse in der 34. Spielminute. Das auf dem Papier uninteressanteste Spiel fand in Surima statt, zwischen Lani-Negga und Halvapi. Das Spiel unterbot die ohnehin schon geringen Erwartungen und die Zuschauer sahen bei 33 Grad einen müden Sommerkick, mit zwei zerfahren agierenden Mannschaften. Die letzten 5 Minuten entschädigten immerhin, als beide Teams noch einmal hochkarätige Chancen hatten. Das Topspiel am Montag bestritten das Werksteam Nukleaca und der lustige und exotische Aufsteiger Splajo Sancavento. Erwartungsgemäß blieben die Punkte beim Gastgeber, doch Splajo spielte durchaus couragiert mit, und kann sich mit so einer Leistung berechtigte Hoffnung auf dem Klassenerhalt machen. Nuklacas Star-Zugang Saviola erzielte gleich sein erstes Tor und begeisterte damit die Massen. Gold-Cup: Fazit Es ist vollbracht! Zum 5.Mal gewinnt Boyevania die Nordamerika-Meisterschaft und kann damit selbstbewusst auf die entscheidenden Qualifikationsspiele blicken. wer hätte das nach dem Debakel gegen Costa Rica für möglich gehalten? "Wir sind erleichtert und glücklich", erzählte Spielmacher Boldanto und fügte hinzu: "Der mediale Druck war nach dem Costa-Rica-Spiel imens, nun haben wir das richtige Zeichen gesetzt." Trotz der Abwesenheit einiger Europa-Legionäre überstand das junge Team die Gruppenphase mühelos, und konnte sich im abschließenden Spiel ein mageres 2:2 gegen Martinique erlauben. Mit einer beeindruckenden Dominanz wurde dann auch Trinidad & Tobago aus dem Weg geräumt. Deutlich offenbarte sich der Klassenunterschied zwischen Boyevania und den kleineren Nationen aus Mittelamerika bzw. der Karibik. Das kritischste Spiel war anschließend das Halbfinale gegen Honduras, als man trotz klaren Chancenplus um ein Haar ins Elfmeterschießen musste, doch glücklicherweise erlöste Caleggoi die Mannschaft mit dem entscheidenden 2:1-Tor und löste damit das Finalticket. In der Hölle von Chicago bewahrte die Mannschaft im Finale selbst nach Rückstand kühlen Kopf und drehte das Spiel dank effektiver Spielweise zugunsten ihrerseits. Sieg beim Erzrivalen - und das im Finale. Ein überragender Prestigeerfolg, auch wenn es eher ein Duell zweier B-Mannschaften war. Die Befürchtungen, die zweite Garde habe nicht genug Qualität, wurden ad absurdum geführt, denn Boyevania spielte ein starkes Turnier und das nicht zuletzt dank Topleistungen von Spielern, denen man es nicht zugetraut hatte. Die abwesenden Stars wie Bozekoi & Co müssen sich also warm anziehen! Es folgt eine Auflistungen der Gewinner und Verlierer des Gold-Cups 'Gewinner' Bernado di Kompeasi: Das Keeper Niratoi kaum etwas zu tun bekam, lag unter anderem auch an di Kompaesi. Der blutjunge 19-jährige Innenverteidiger von Lativa kämpfte sich in die Startelf gegen Kanada und war anschließend gesetzt. Er überzeugte durch eine entschlossene und abgeklärte Spielweise, Kopfballstärke, und guten Aufbauspiel. Im Zweikampf war er desöfteren noch ein bisschen zu ungestüm; diese Ungestümheit brachte ihn zwei gelbe Karten ein und damit verbunden eine Zwangspause gegen Honduras. Arona Estevez: Der flinke Flügelspieler von Otari entpuppte sich als einer der Shooting Stars im diesjährigen Gold-Cup. Als Joker sorgte er stets für Schwung und Kreativität, und mit seinen Vorlagen war er maßgeblich am Erfolg der Mannschaft beteiligt. Als Krönung schoss er das unfassbar wichtige 1:1 gegen die USA im Finale, mit einem schönen angeschnittenen Schuss. Eine ernstzunehmende Alternative für die Stammelf! Patta Sômbrısc: Ehemals nur Stürmer Nr. 4 entwickelte er sich kontinuierlich weiter und traf im Gold-Cup mit großer Zuverlässigkeit. Bereits als Joker gab er eine gute Figur ab, aber auch nachdem Flokratisson sich verletzte füllte er dessen Rolle gut aus. Insgesamt immerhin 3 Turniertore! Joak Boldanto: Zum Spieler des Turnier gekürt, absoluter Denker und Lenker, Mentor für die jüngeren Spieler. Manifestierte seines Status als unangefochteten Spielmacher und dürfte der Mannschaft auch künftig noch viel Spaß bereiten. 'Verlierer' Teamvergleich Selten schien der Titelkampf in der Delda im Vorfeld der Saison so offen wie dieses Mal. Der SAC und Lativa konnten ihre Abgänge sehr gut und schlau ersetzen und sind einmal mehr erstklassig aufgestellt. Neben dem SAC und Lativa hat nun auch der Werksverein Nukleaca tief in die Tasche gelangt und sich hochkarätig und vor allem prominent verstärkt. Auch aufstrebende Teams wie Otari und dem Traditionsverein KS Stani können für Überraschungen sorgen, doch wir beschäftigen uns beim Teamvergleich mit SAC, Lativa und Nukleaca Tor Lativa Oliveo Niratoi. Mit Niratoi hat der Meister den Nationalkeeper im Kasten stehen. Niraoti ist äußerst erfahren, besitzt gute Reflexe und ist eine Identifikatonsfigur des Vereins. Als erster farbiger Nationalspieler nimmt er zudem eine Pionierrolle ein. Klare Schwächen hat er in Sachen Strafraumbeherrschung, und kleinere Patzer sind bei ihm nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch alles in allem grundsolide. 1,5 Punkte SAC Scoan Dagursson. Nummer 2 im Tor der Nationalmannschaft und beim SAC gesetzt. Galt einst als großes Talent, was er jedoch lange nicht bestätigen konnte. Nach einigen Ausleihstationen konnte er sich in der letzten Saison endgültig beim SAC durchsetzen und gewann durch seine risikofreudige Spielweise viele Fans. In der Nationalmannschaft waren seine Leistungen allerdings bisher ausnahmslos bescheiden. Ruhe, Ausstrahlung & Konstanz ist es was ihn im Vergleich zu Niraoti noch fehlt. 0 Punkte Nukleaca Johan Wiland. Während die Giganten aus Boyepolsa auf heimische Qualität setzen, wurde Nukleaca bei der Torwartsuche im Ausland fündig und holte letztes Jahr Wiland in die Provinz. Ein echter Coup für den Verein, denn Wiland, der vorher in Kopenhagen seine Brötchen verdiente, bringt UEFA-CL- und EL-Erfahrung mit, ist ein souveräner Keeper und Anführer und auch im erweiterten Kader der Schweden anzufinden. In seinem Debütjahr bei Nukleaca wusste er desöfteren zu glänzen und rettete der Mannschaft viele Punkte. 1,5 Punkte Rechtsverteidiger Lativa Atiba Hutchinson. Seit Jahren eine zuverlässige Konstante im Lativa-Team. Der erfahrene kanadische Nationalspieler, den man einst in der dänischen Liga entdeckte, überzeugt durch hohes Laufpensum und enormaer Zweikampfstärke. Essentieller Baustein in der Meistermannschaft. In der neu formierten Abwehrreihe gilt er als der Abwehrchef! 1 Punkt '-> 2,5 Punkte' SAC Nisi Koleho. Kapitän der boyevanischen Nationalmannschaft. Ein charismatischer, ehrgeiziger und zuweilen auch aggressiver Spieler, der beim Zweikampf keine Rücksicht auf Verluste nimmt. Offensiv findet man Koleho, der auch schon Europa-Erfahrung vorweisen kann (1 1/2 Jahre lang bei Udinese Calcio aktiv gewesen), eher selten, dafür absolviert er die Abwehrarbeit sehr gründlich. Noch besser enzuschätzen als sein Pendant bei Lativa. 2 Punkte '-> 2 Punkte' Nukleca Grétar Steinsson. Wie auf vielen Positionen setzt Nukleaca auch hier auf Erfahrung. Gretar Steinsson, der im übrigen boyevanische Wurzeln hat, kam vorheriges Jahr von den abgestiegenen Bolton Wanderers als erfahrener Abwehrstabilisator zu Nukleaca. Gretar wird seither geplagt von immer wiederkehrenden Knie-Problemen und auch im Spiel merkt man ihm sein fortgeschrittes Alter an. Zwar bringt er Ruhe ins Geschehen, aber ihm fehlt die Spritzigkeit vergangener Tage. Im Vergleich zu Koleho und Hutchinson unterlegen. 0 Punkte '-> 1,5 Punkte' Innenverteidigung Links Verteidigung Defensives Mittelfeld Linker Flügel Rechter Flügel Offensives Mittelfeld Sturm Finale Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura, di Kompaesı, Nonanto (71. Pascalenho), Caleggoi - Munanto, Apahi - Ôltigo, Boldanto, Ivonho (45. Estevez) - Sômbrisc Boyevania - USA 3:2 (0:0) Tore: 0:1 Donovan (49.) 1:1 Estevez (52.) 2:1 Holden (65. ET) 3:1 Sômbrisc (69.) 3:2 Shea (89.) Ballbesitz in %: 47:53 Schüsse: 8:9 aufs Tor: 4:4 Ecken: 4:10 gelbe Karten: Nonanto (58.), Estevez (59.) rote Karten: 24. 7. 2013 Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura (46. Leandro), Pascalenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Olgenho, Apahi - Ôltigo (72. Estevez), Boldanto, Ivonho (91. Empputoi) - Sômbrisc Boyevania - Honduras 2:1 n.V. (1:1, 1:0) Tore: 1:0 Boldanto (27.) 1:1 So ein Honduraner halt (79.), 2:1 Caleggoi (114.) Ballbesitz in %: 61:39 Schüsse: 20:9 aufs Tor: 9:3 Ecken: 16:3 gelbe Karten: Mimura (21.), Ôltigo (70.) rote Karten: Olgenho (95.) Verletzung Flokratisson erleidet Kreuzbandriss Schock für die Tigrosc rubiveidi: Star-Stürmer Sigurdur Flokratisson erlitt im Spiel gegen T & T einen Kreuzbandriss und wird nun wohl ein halbes Jahr pausieren müssen. Der Verlust ist ein schwerer Schlag für das Nationalteam nicht nur im Hinblick auf die Endphase des Gold-Cups sondern viel mehr auch im Hinblick auf die anstehenden Qualispiele. 21. 7. 2013 Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura, di Kompaesı, Nonanto, Voanitoi - Olgenho - Estevez (80. Grantesco), Ôltigo, Boldanto, Ivonho - Flokratisson (65. Sômbrisc) Boyevania - Trinidad & Tobago 4:0 (1:0) Tore: 1:0 Flokratisson (44. FE), 2:0 Ôltigo (55.) 3:0 Boldanto (57.) 4:0 Ôltigo (78.) Ballbesitz in %: 55:45 Schüsse: 12:6 aufs Tor: 9:4 Ecken: 10:4 gelbe Karten: di Kompaesi (9.) rote Karten: - 15. 7. 2013 Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura, di Kompaesı, Sebenho, Voanitoi - Munanto, Apahı (53. Boldanto) - Estevez, Grantesco, Ivonho - Sômbrisc (80. Empputoi) Boyevania - Martinique 2:2 (1:2) Tore: 1:0 Sômbrisc (7.), 1:1 Parsemain (30.) 1:2 Herelle (43.) 2:2 Munanto (77.) Ballbesitz in %: 55:45 Schüsse: 14:9 aufs Tor: 8:4 Ecken: 4:5 gelbe Karten: di Kompaesi (22.), Munanto (74.) rote Karten: - 12. 7. 2013 Aufstellung: Niratoi - Leandro, di Kompaesi, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Apahı - Ôltigo (66. Estevez), Boldanto, Manscivinna, Ivonho - Flokratisson (79. Sômbrisc) Boyevania - Kanada 2:0 (2:0) Tore: 1:0 Flokratisson (19.), 2:0 Manscivinna (45.) Ballbesitz in %: 67:33 Schüsse: 11:4 Schüsse aufs Tor: 7:0 Ecken: 10:1 Gelbe Karten: Boldanto (83.) Rote Karten: - 8. 7. 2013 Spielbericht folgt demnächst Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura, Pascalenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Olgenho (68. Munanto), Apahı - Mancivinna, Boldanto, Ivonho (88. Grantesco) - Flokratisson (75. Sômbrisc) Boyevania - Panama 4:0 (1:0) Tore: 1:0 Boldanto (10.), 2:0 Boldanto (47.), 3:0 Sômbrisc (87.), 4:0 Nonanto (90.) Ballbesitz in %: 58:42 Schüsse: 16:5 Schüsse aufs Tor: 7:3 Ecken: 15:2 Gelbe Karten: Olgenho (53.) Rote Karten: - 5. 7. 2013 7:2 - Generalprobe gelungen ' In einem letzten inoffiziellen Test vor dem Gold-Cup-Auftakt gegen Panama, schafften die rot-grünen Tiger einen souveränen 7:2-Sieg gegen eine Auswahl aus der dritten Boyevanischen Liga. Beste Torschützen waren Ivonho (1:0 13. & 2:1 31.) und Flokratisson (5:2 64. & 7:2 73.) mit jeweils zwei Treffern, die anderen Treffer erzielten Debütant Leandro (6:2 70.), Apahı (4:2 52.) und Atletico-Star Boldanto (3:1 34.), der zudem noch mit 4 Vorlagen glänzte. Für den Underdog trafen Mkhsjdladgfdgs zum zwischenzeitlichen 1:1-Ausgleich (15.), und sdgliuwkehfl zum 3:2-Anschlusstreffer (47.). Boyevania wirkte zunächst lustlos und uninspiriert, oft fehlte die letzte Konsequenz in den Angriffen. Erst als nach der halben Stunde endlich das 2:1 fiel, kam allmählich Spielfreude ins Angriffspiel der Tiger. Im zweiten Abschnitt demonstrierten sie den Klassenunterschied, gerade in der Phase zwischen 50. und 75. Minute war es Powerfußball vom Feinsten, und so wurde aus einem denkbar knappen 3:2 schnell eine 7:2-Führung. Die Amateure waren überfordert, und dem Tempo nicht gewachsen. Boyevania schaltete in der Schlussphase einen Gang zurück und ließ das Spiel ruhig ausklingen. Inwiefern das Spiel als Gradmesser dienen kann ist fraglich, doch die Art und Weise wie die Tore zustande kamen, nämlich größtenteils durch schnelles Kombinationsspiel, macht Hoffnung für das Turnier und lässt die Zweifler verstummen. Schließlich sind nicht wenige der Meinung, dass die Mannschaft es ohne Bozekoi, Gozenho und Mikelenho nicht weit bringen wird. Was in der Tat Sorgen bereitete, war die Abwehrarbeit. Inwieweit es einfach Nachlässigkeiten waren oder doch Resultat von ernstznehmender Formschwäche ist schwer zu beurteilen, doch vor allem ein Tor wie das 2:3 (schlampiger, zu kurz geratener Rückpass von Nonanto) darf nie und nimmer fallen. Kritik wurde laut im boyevanischen Medientrubel, als Trainer Łeon verkündete, das die Startelf des Testspiels auch gegen Panama von Beginn an auflaufen wird. Es heißt, Nonanto sei in miserabler Form und di Kompaesi solle eine Chance bekommen. Auch wird grundsätzlich kritisiert, dass die unerfahrenen Spieler somit doch keine faire Chance bekämen, sondern nur die nominell besten 11 Spieler auf dem Platz stehen. Łeon rechtfertigte seine Personalentscheidungen: ''"Das Eröffnungsspiel ist immer eines der schwierigsten. Man weiß noch nicht, wo genau man leistungstechnisch steht, und vor allem wär ein misslungener Auftakt schlecht für die Moral. Desweiteren ist Panama wohl der härteste Konkurrent, insofern bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen das Erfahrung ein Schlüssel zum Sieg sein könnte." So oder so, Boyevania ist in der Gruppe turmhoher Favorit und der Einzug ins Viertelfinale ist ohne wenn und aber Pflicht. '''Voraussichtliche Aufstellung gegen Panamaels: Niratoi - Mimura, Pascalenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Olgenho, Apahı, Ôltigo, Boldanto, Ivonho - Flokratisson 27. 6. 2013 23-Mann Kader steht Rudolfo Łeon hat am heutigen Nachmittag den Kader für den anstehenden Gold-Cup verkündet. Seine Ankündigung, er wolle mehreren Ersatzspielern eine Chance geben, hielt er ein. So sind mit Luiz Leandro, Sebon Munanto, Arona Estévez und Toptalent di Kompaesi gleich vier Spieler dabei, die bisher bestenfalls zum erweiterten Kader gehörten. Allerdings blieb dem Coach fast keine andere Wahl, da gleich mehrere Stammspieler absagten. Mikelenho, Rennada, Gozenho und Bozekoi entschieden sich gegen den Gold-Cup um die Vorbereitung bei ihren neuen Clubs bestreiten zu können. Somit fährt Boyevania mit einem geschwächten, doch immernoch schlagkräftigen Kader in die Vereinigten Staaten. 21. 6. 2013 Qou vadis, Boyevania? Einen Monat vor dem Beginn des Gold-Cups ist die Boyevanische Mannschaft rätselhafter als je zuvor Die Länderspiele Boyevanias werden stets vom öffentlichen Staatssender BDX übertragen. Ein Sender, der bis heute auf propagandistische Mittel zurückgreift und dabei in der Regel auch beim Fußball kein Halt macht. Patta Redidoi, Kommentator der meisten boyevanischen Länderspiele, ist der Meister der rhetorischen Ausflüchte. Gewinnt Boyevania ein Spiel ist es eine Demonstration der Überlegenheit des boyevanischen Volkes. Gewinnt Boyevania aber mal nicht, ist mal der Rasen, mal das schlechte Schuhwerk schuld, mal hat der Gegner den Schiedsrichter bestochen oder die boyevanische Mannschaft schont einfach nur ihre Kräfte. Nie ist der Gegner einfach mal besser, denn das würde ja den Endruck vermitteln, das Boyevania NICHT die beste Nation der Welt sei. Wie dem auch sei, beim Spiel gegen Costa Rica jedenfalls, konnte selbst der mit hoher Berufserfahrung gesegnete Redidoi seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung bezüglich des boyevanischen Spiels nicht zurückhalten. "Diese Mannschaft hat keine Worte verdient", verkündete er mit verbittertem Tonfall nach dem 0:4-Treffer und schweigte anschließend eine geschlagene halbe Stunde lang. Nicht nur bei Redidoi, sondern im ganzen Land sitzt der Schock tief nach dem Desaster und es macht sich Ratlosigkeit breit. Vor dem Spiel war man sich so siegessicher und erste WM-Planungen waren schon im vollen Gange. Wie konnte es nun aber so weit kommen? Das fragte man sich auch bei "Boyzoboldi", dem bekantesten und begehrtestem Fußballtalk in ganz Boyevania (der übrigens nicht bei BDX, sondern bei einem unpolitischem Privatsender übertragen wird), aber auf einen Nenner kam man nicht wirklich. Sicher ist, das es vor allem individuelle Fehler waren, die für das 0:1 und das 0:2 sorgten. Beide mal war Neu-Pariser Mikelenho der Unglücksrabe. Vor dem 0:1 war es ein Stockfehler, vor dem 0:2 ein katstrophaler Querpass, der die Tore einleitete. Zuvor war es noch ein ausgeglichenes Spiel gewesen. Als Folge dieser katastrophalen Blackouts, zog Trainer Leon kurz nach dem 0:2 die Reißleine und nahm Mikelenho raus - und das nach 27 Minuten. Das 0:3 war dann einfach das Resultat taktischer Naivität. Kopflos, wütend und verzweifelt stürmten die Mannen aus Boyevania nach vorne, mit dem Ziel möglichst schnell wieder ins Spiel zu kommen. Stattdessen folgte der Dolchstoß vom costa-ricanischen Superstar Ruiz, der ein Konter zum 3:0 vollendete. Drei Tore in 11 Minuten gegen eine Mannschaft, die zuvor noch Mexiko und - bis zur Nachspielzeit - auch USA in Schach gehalten hat. Die Heimstärke Costa Ricas kann da nicht als einzige Erklärung dienen, zummal Boyevania in der ersten Qualifikationsrunde die Costa Ricaner vollkommen im Griff hatte. "Die Mannschaft ist noch jung und deshalb fehlt die Konstanz", versuchte Leon das Spiel zu erklären. Eventuell habe das Team die Costa-Ricaner auch einfah unterschätzt, fuhr er fort. In der zweiten Halbzeit wurde Boyevania, das selbst ernannte Alpha-Tier der CONCACAF-Zone, teilweise vorgeführt von Costa Rica, die sich einen Spaß draus machten, dem Gegner hinter dem Ball her laufen zu lassen. Boyevanias einziges Erfolgserlebnis war der Ehrentreffer zum 1:4 kurz vor Schluss nach einer kurzen Druckpase durch Flokratisson. Dass Boyevania nun im 14. Länderspiel hintereinander mindestens ein Tor erzielte, mag interessant für die Statistiker sein, ist aber sicher kein Trost für dieses Desaster. Mit dieser klaren Niederlage fiel die Truppe nun urplötzlich auf Platz 3 der Tabelle zurück, da auch die USA gewann. Der Druck von hinten ist noch nicht sehr groß, da Mexiko selber in einer dicken Krise steckt, aber sicher ist wie WM-Teilnahme noch lange nicht. Auswärtsspiele gegen Honduras & Mexiko und eventuell am Ende eine Nervenpartie gegen die Vereinigten Staaten stehen der Mannschaft bevor. Ein Heimsieg im September gegen die abgeschlagenen Jamaikaner ist daher absolute Pflicht. Sorgenvoll blickt das 240 Mio. Einwohner Land auch auf dem bevorstehenden Gold-Cup. Mit Auftritten wie gegen Costa Rica, werden wohl auch Teams wie Martinique oder Kanada zu harten Gegnern. "Ich hab volles Vertrauen in die Mannschaft, denn wir sind grundsätzlich richtig gut drauf und werden die richtigen Schlüsse aus dem Spiel ziehen", sagte Leon und mit "grundsätzlch gut drauf" hat er im Prinzip nicht Unrecht. Neben dem Costa-Rica-Spiel war das Freundschaftsspiel gegen Ecuador ziemlich schlecht, allerdings verschlief man dort in erster Linie nur die Anfangsphase. Alle anderen Auftritte können mehr oder weniger als gut erachtet werden. Das 1:1 gegen Costa Rica im Hinspiel dieser Qualifikationsrunde war ein Spiel auf ein Tor, dem am Ende 25:6-Schüsse zu Grunde lagen. Alles stimmte - außer das Ergebnis. Der Erfolg gegen Jamaika war wenig souverän, am Ende aber verdient. Das 2:0 gegen Honduras war von vorne bis hinten gut. Im Spiel gegen die Niederlande begeisterte man mit druckvollem Offenivfußball und hätte bei besere Chancenverwertung auch gut und gerne 5:2 gewinnen können. Der 1:0-Sieg gegen Mexiko war der Lohn einer konzentrierten Mannschaftsleistung. Gegen die USA war es schlimmer Torwartpatzer, der am Ende zwei Punkte kostete. Doch das ist genau das, was der boyevanische Fan von seine Team erwartet. Das heutige Boyevanische Team gilt als das beste aller Zeiten, besser noch als er 1994er-Team. Die goldene Generation ist vollständig im Kader intigriert. Der SAC und Lativa dominieren die CONCACAF-Champions League, andere boyevanische Spieler gehören zu Stammpersonal bei europäischen Erstligaclubs. Nur der Nationalmannschaft gelingt es aufgrund starker Leistungsschwankungen und individuellen Aussetzern noch nicht diese kontinentale Dominanz häufiger zu demonstrieren. Der Gold-Cup ist die nächste Gelegenheit dazu. Boyevanias Bilianz im Gold-Cup ist ohnehin noch ausbaufähig: 4 Titel gab es bisher, zwei davon im Vorgänger-Wettbewerb. Mexiko hat da weitaus mehr Titel gewonnen. Aus diesem Grund kann das Ziel nur Titelgewinn heißen, ungeachtet dem 1:4 gegen Costa Rica, das laut Leon "schnell wieder aus dem Köpfen der Spieler raus sein wird." Er ließ desweiteren verlauten, dass er im Gold-Cup auch einigen Spielern des erweriterten Kaders, die was Einsatzzeiten angeht bisher etwas zu kurz kamen, Chancen geben will um sich zu beweisen und näher an die erste Mannschaft ranzurücken. Einzelne Namen verriet er nicht, aber man darf gespannt sein wie der Kader, den er am 28. Juni vorstellen wird, letztendlich aussieht. 18. 6. 2013 Aufstellung: '''Dagursson - Mimura, Mikelenho (27. Pascalenho), Nonanto, Caleggoi - Gozenho, Kraní (45. Ivonho) - Bozekoi, Manscivinna, Ôltigo - Flokratisson Costa Rica - Boyevania 4:1 (3:0) '''Tore: '''1:0 Ruiz (20.), 2:0 Calvo (25.), 3:0 Ruiz (31.), 4:0 Miller (57.), 4:1 Flokratisson (86.) '''Ballbesitz in %: 45:55 Schüsse: 9:9 Schüsse aufs Tor: 7:3 Ecken: 8:6 Gelbe Karten: Mimura (47.) Rote Karten: - 15. 6. 2013 Boyevania wertvollste Mannschaft in CONCACAF-Zone Nach Angaben des deutschen Internetportals "transfermarkt" beläuft sich der Marktwert des 25-Mann-Kaders Boyevanias auf 95,9 Mio. €. Damit liegt die Truppe von Rodolfo Leon etwa 10 Mio.€ über den Wert der Mexikaner (85,5 Mio. Marktwert). Vor etwa einem Jahr lag der Marktwert Boyevanis noch etwa bei 86 Mio. Diese klare Steigerung ist ein weiterer Schritt im steilen Aufstieg Boyevanias zu einer Topnation und die logische Folge der Topleistungen unserer Kicker auf internationalem Terrain. Mit Bozekoi und Mikelenho gelang in dieser Transferperiode zwei weiteren Spielern den Sprung zu renommierten europäischen Topclubs, wo sie Erfahrung in der CL sammeln können. Auch die positive Entwicklung unseres Sechsers Mario Gozenhos blieb derweil nicht unbeachtet. Er wechselt in diesem Sommer vom dänischen Rekordmeister Kopenhagen, wo er zum überragenden Spielgestalter heranwuchs, zu Feyenoord Rotterdam, wo er nach aktuellem Stand gute Perspektiven auf einen Stammplatz hat. Scakkatoi, der seine Brötchen bisher in Mexiko verdient, bereichert ab nächster Saison die spanische Liga bei Real Valladolid und geht dort auf Torejagd. Ebenfalls ein Schritt nach oben in der Karriereleiter tun Rennada (von der zweiten deutschen Bundesliga in die erste), Sômbrisc (von Otari zum Meister Lativa) sowie Grantesco (von UP Fortenima zum mexikanischen Topclub CF America). Der Anstieg des Marktwerts dieser Spieler ist also selbsterklärend, doch auch die Spieler die ihrem Club treu bleiben konnten ihren Marktwert erhöhen, vor allen Dingen der SAC- und Lativa-Block. Durch die Meisterschaft Lativas und dem Concacaf-CL-Sieg des SAC demonstrierten sie einmal mehr die Dominanz Boyevanias auf dem Nord- und Mittelamerikanischen Kontinent. Besonders glänzen konnten dabei Krani, Pascalenho, Ivonho, Ôltigo und Flokratisson, wobei letzterer von internationalen Topclubs heftig umworben wurde, doch all den ausländischen Vereinen eine Absage erteilte. Topstar Boldanto, unser wertvollster Spieler, konnte sich nach Anlaufschwierigkeiten bei Atletico Madrid intigrieren und wächst allmählich zum Leistungsträger heran. Signifikante Rückschritte machten dagegen Caleggoi, Nonanto, Olgenho, Rasavoi und Empputoi. Caleggoi unterliegt Formschwankungen, weshalb er beim Nationalteam zuletzt desöfteren auf der Bank platz nehmen musste. Nonanto ließ zuletzt bei Stoke City etwas nach und klagte über Heimweh. Sein Wechsel zurück in die Heimat zum Werksverein Nukleaca ist aber sicherlich eine Stärkung der Delda Nacconali. Olgenho muss dem Alter ein wenig Tribut zollen, Rasavoi verlor seine berühmten Knipserqualitäten (was Lativa dazu veranlasste mit Sômbrisc einen weiteren Nationalstürmer zu verpflichten). Empputoi sah beim SAC kein Land, verlor nun sogar seinen Platz im Kader Boyevanias und versucht nun bei Stani Fortenima einen Neuanfang. In der Rangliste der Nationalteams mit dem höchsten Marktwert rangieren unsere Jungs nun übrigens auf Rang 29 hinter Polen und vor Nigeria. Da guckt Tahiti neidisch aus der Wäsche. Und USA auch. wie gehts USA? ;) ;) ;) 11. 6. 2013 Patzer von Dagursson kostet Sieg Im Gipfeltreffen der Concacaf-Qualifikation hat die Boyevanische Auswahl gegen die Erzrivalen aus den USA den schon sicher geglaubten Sieg in letzter Sekunde aus der Hand gegeben. Somit verpassten die "tigosc rubiveido" die Chance sich deutlich von der Konkurrenz abzusetzen. Das prall gefüllte CenturyLink Field in Seattle war von Beginn an ein Hexenkessel, den man von dem - was Fußball betrifft - eher zurückhaltenden US-Publikum gar nicht gewohnt ist. Doch gegen den alten Rivalen kann es gar nicht laut genug sein. Das Spiel begann offen. Angepeitscht von den Fans versuchten die von Jürgen Klinsmann trainierten US-Boys mit intensiven Pressing und überfallartigen Angriffen für ein schnelles Tor zu sorgen, doch oft war der letzte Pass nicht präzise genug. Auch die Boyevanen, mit breiter Brust nach dem Sieg gegen Mexiko, ließen sich nicht lumpen und deuteten ihre spielerische Klasse mehrfach an. Insgesamt waren die Gastgeber in den ersten 20 Minuten optisch überlegen, doch die besseren Gelegenheiten hatte der Gast (9. Bozekoi am Tor vorbei, 12. Gozenho scheitert an Tim Howard). Die hochmotivierten US-Amerikaner verloren fortan die Spielkontrolle und Boyevania erarbeitete sich auch optisch Vorteile. Die Boyevanier scheiterten in der Phase allerdings an ihrem Hang zur Schönspielerei und verzettelten sich oft im gegnerischen Strafraum. Flokratisson vergab in der Phase die beste Chance als sein Kopfball haarscharf über die Latte streifte (36.). Auf der Gegenseite zwang Dempsey dem boyevanischen Ersatzkeeper Dagursson zu einer spektakulären Flugeinlage (38.). Dagursson war nach einer Trainingsverletzung von Niratoi in die Startelf geraten und sollte am Ende schließlich zur tragischen Figur werden. Die zweite Halbzeit begann mit einem Paukenschlag. Nach einem angeblichen Foulspiel von DaMarcus Beasley gegen Boldanto zeigte Schiedsrichter Roberto Garcia auf dem Punkt. Einen Elfmeter den man sicherlich nicht pfeiffen musste, da Boldanto doch klar den Körperkotnakt gesucht hat. Der Gefoulte schoss selbst kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze halbhoch in die rechte Ecke und brachte die rot-grünen in Führung Auch anschließend gehörte das Spiel allein den Boyevaniern. Im Mittelfeld hatte die Truppe stets Überzahl, US-Star Dempsey wurde komplett aus dem Spiel genommen und in der Offensive spielte man vorwiegend über die rechte Seite, wo Bundesliga-Legionär Faboan Johnson ein ums andere mal überfordert wirkte. Tim Howard verhinderte mehrmals das 0:2, und wenn er geschlagen war half der Torpfosten, wie in der 66. Minute nach einem Drop-Kick von Flokratisson. Die Mannschaft verpasste allerdings das Spiel zu entscheiden und besinnte sich in den letzten 20 Minuten darauf den Vorsprung kontrolliert und souverän zu Ende zu bringen. Dies schien sehr gut zu klappen. Zwar bließ die US-Truppe noch einmal zur Schlussoffensive, doch gefährlich wurde es wenn dann nur nach Standards. Als das Spiel schon gelaufen schien und einige Heim-Fans schon das Weite suchten, kam es zum peinlichen Fauxpas von Dagursson. Eine einfache und verzweifelte Hereingabe von Altidore ließ der 23-jährige durch die Arme ins Tor rutschen und bescherte den enthusiastischen US-Fans ein Happy End. Damit versetzte er sein Team nicht nur in Schockstarre, sondern bestätigte damit auch das Vorurteil, dass Boyevanier nur Keeper aufbieten, weil sie mit 11 Mann auflaufen müssen, oder anders gesagt, dass die Boyevanische Torwartschule stark verbesserungswürdig ist. Getrübt wurde damit auch das Debüt des gerade erst 19-jährigen Supertalents di Kompaesi, der nach 70 Minuten kam um die Abwehr zu stabilisieren und dies mit Bravour meisterte. Aufstellung: '''Dagursson - Mimura, Mikelenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Gozenho, Apahi (46. Manscivinna) - Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ôltigo (70. di Kompaesi) - Flokratisson USA - Boyevania 1:1 (0:0) '''Tore: '''0:1 Boldanto (49., Foulelfmeter), 1:1 Altidore (90.+1) '''Ballbesitz in %: 53:47 Schüsse: 6:11 Schüsse aufs Tor: 2:6 Ecken: 4:4 Gelbe Karten: Flokratisson (81. Zeitspiel) Rote Karten: - 8. 6. 2013 Aufstellung: '''Niratoi - Koleho (24. Mimura), Mikelenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Gozenho, Apahi - Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ôltigo (55. Olgenho) - Flokratisson (85. Scakkotoi) Boyevania - Mexiko 1:0 (1:0) '''Tore: '''1:0 Flokratisson (35., Vorlage: Gozenho) '''Ballbesitz in %: 42:58 Schüsse: 8:11 Schüsse aufs Tor: 5:5 Ecken: 4:10 Gelbe Karten: Mikelenho (72. taktisches Foul), Apahi (76. überhartes Einsteigen), Niratoi (87. Zeitspiel) Rote Karten: - 26. 3. 2013 Effektive Boyevanier triumphieren - 2:0 über Honduras In einer sehr taktisch geprägten Partie besiegten die rot-grünen Tiger den Angstgegner aus Lateinamerika mit 2:0 und bauten damit die Tabellenführung aus. In einer lange Zeit offenen Partie brach ein Drehschuss von Rasavoi das Eis (60.), ehe ein Eigentor der Honduraner für die Entscheidung sorgte (86.). Der Sieg war erst der dritte Sieg im 14. Pflichtspiel und der erste Sieg nach fünf sieglosen Spielen (Freundschaftsspiele inklusive) gegen Honduras. Für dieses wegweisende Spiel nahm Rodolfo Łeon einige radikalerer Änderungen vor. Um eine defensive Stabilität zu gewährleisten (die gegen Jamaika zu wünschen übrig ließ) setzte er das Vertrauen in den 34-jährigen Routinier Olgenho vom SAC, der gemeinsam mit Gozenho eine Doppelsechs bilden sollte. Dafür nahm er Offensivspieler Grantesco raus, wodurch aus dem 4-1-4-1 schlussendlich eine 4-2-3-1-Formation wurde. In der Innenverteidigung muss Pascalenho aufgrund einer Gelbsperre aussetzen. Ersetzt wird er durch Mikelenho. Die Frage, wer den verletzten Stürmerstar Flokratisson ersetzen sollte, ließ sich in Anbetracht der eher unterdurchschnittlichen Physis der Honduranischen Akteure schnell beantworten: Ein großer, starker Stürmer musste es sein, und da fiel die Wahl natürlich auf Rasavoi. Der Lativianer ist derzeit in bestechender Form, er erzielte 7 Tore in den letzten 8 Ligaspielen. Gefüttert werden soll er sowohl mit Pässen in den Lauf von Spielmacher Boldanto, als auch von Flanken von Bozekoi (der nach rechts rückt) und Ivonho. Das Spiel mit den hohen Bällen widerspricht dem boyevanischen Naturell (dem schnellen, technischen Fußball), ist aber mehrmals erprobt und sollte also der Schlüssel zum Sieg über Angstgegner Honduras sein. Aufstellung: '''Niratoi - Koleho, Mikelenho, Nonanto, Rennada - Gozenho, Olgenho - Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ivonho - Rasavoi '''1. Halbzeit Für eine gewöhnliche Mannschaft der Qualität Boyevanias stellt ein Heimspiel gegen Honduras eine überwindbare Hürde dar, angesichts der Auswärtsschwache der Mannschaft aus Lateinamerika. Für Boyevania allerdings haben die Duelle gegen Honduras eine lange Tradition die in erster Linie mit Niederlagen verbunden wird. Noch frisch in den Köpfen ist das 2:5-Heimdebakel vor zwei einhalb Jahren, wo man sich naiv hat auskontern lassen. Damit das heute nicht passierte begann Boyevania das Duell der Tabellenführer kontrolliert und mit wenig Risikobereitschaft. Die Devise lautete "Ball und Gegner laufen lassen". Die erste Chance ergab sich in der 10. Minute als die einzige Spitze Rasavoi bei Kopfball allerdings nicht genug Druck hinter dem Ball bekam. Sechs Minuten später war es Boldanto, der eine Lücke in der dicht gestaffelten Honduransichen Abwehr fand, aber den Ball etwa 5 Meter nebens Tor setzte. Honduras gab sich mit der Rolle als defensive und passive Mannschaft zufrieden und war darauf aus vereinzelt Nadelstiche setzen, was in Halbzeit 1 gleich zwei mal exzellent gelang: In der 25. Minute fehlte beim Schuss von Carlos Costly nur ein halber Meter zum Glück. In der 36. Minute bewahrte Niratoi die Gastgeber mit einem guten Reflex vor dem Rückstand. Davon abgesehen war Boyevania klar überlegen, was sich im Ballbestzverhältnis klar ausdrückte (66%). Schussversuche gab es von Rasavoi (30.) und Nonanto nach einer Ecke (33.), doch es fehlte an den zwingenden Torchancen. In der 40. Minute schien der Bann gebrochen zu sein, als erneut Rasavoi den Ball unhaltbar in den Winkel köpfte. Doch bevor er zum Jubeln ansetzen konnte, machte der Schiedsrichter ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Rasavoi habe sich aufgestützt - richtige Entscheidung. So gingen engagierte aber noch ideenlose Boyevanier mit einem 0:0 in die Halbzeitpause. 2. Halbzeit Wie schon gegen Jamaika verschlief Boyevania die Phase nach der Pause und konnte sich glücklich schätzen, das Boniek Garcia den Ball aus 15 Metern nicht voll traf (47.). Diese Chance diente als Weckruf für die rot-grünen Tiger, die fortan wieder das Spiel in die Hand nahmen. Wie in der ersten Halbzeit ging es für Boyevania darum die Lücke in der Honduranischen Mauer zu finden, wenns sein muss mit einer Einzelaktion. Bozekoi setzte sich auf rechts gegen zwei Honduraner durch, seine Hereingabe konnte aber vom Honduranischen Keeper weggefaustet werden (53.). Doch die Partie blieb zäh und insgesamt war sie eher arm an Chancen. Als die Hondus nach 60 gespielten Minuten kurz einw enig aufgerückt waren, ergaben sich einige Lücken, die Boyevania prompt nutzte. Gozenho überückte schnell das Mittelfeld und spielte nach außen zu Ivonho. Der mit dem Anspiel zu Rasavoi, der mit dem rücken zum Tor steht, den Ball annimmt, sich dreht, und vollendet. 1:0 für die Gastgeber! 'Ein zu jenem Zeitpunkt überraschender, aber aufgrund des hohen Aufwandes durchaus verdienter Treffer. Dieses Tor war enorm wichtig und der ganzen Mannschaft schien ein Stein in der Größe eines Iglus vom Herzen zu fallen. Honduras gefürchtete Nadelstiche waren nicht mehr existent und die rot-grünen Tiger nutzten jedes Mittel um die Zeit schneller runterlaufen zu lassen. Das Zeitspiel provozierte die Honduraner so sehr, dass sich einer ihrer Mittelfeldspieler zu einer Tätlichkeit hinreißen ließ und vom Platz flog (78.). Kurz vor Schluss traf ein honduranischer Verteidiger beim Versuch den Ball nach eier scharfe Hereingabe zu klären versehentlich das eigene Tor und das Spiel war entschieden. Ein letzich verdienter Sieg, dem es zwar an Glanz fehlte, aber aufgrund einer engagierten Leistung verdient war. Zwar war Honduras lange Zeit gefährlicher, tat aber im Endeffekt zu wenig für die Offensive. Boyevania - Honduras 2:0 (0:0) 'Tore: '''1:0 Rasavoi (60.), 2:0 Honduras (86., Eigentor) Scakkotoi wechselt nach Spanien Laut überinstimmenden Medienberichten wird Nationalstürmer Peo Scakkatoi ab nächste Saison für den spanischen Erstligisten Real Valladolid stürmen. Der 24-jährige erhält einen Zweijahresvertrag. Über die Ablösesumme wurde zunächst mal Stillschweigen vereinbart. Für Scakkatoi erfüllt sich damit ein Kindheitstraum: "Ich wollte schon immer in der Primera Division spielen. Da misst du dich mit den besten der Welt", schwärmt er im Interview. Real Valladolid, die letztes Jahr erst in die Primera Division aufgestiegen sind, spielen eine starke Saison und sind entgegen aller Prognosen nicht im Abstiegskampf verwickelt. Davon wil Scakkatoi auch nichts hören: "Ich bin kein Spieler der um den Klassenerhalt kämpft, ich schau immer nach vorne. Wir werden oben angreifen." 22. 3. 2013 '''Mühevoller Arbeitssieg - Boyevania besiegt Jamaika 3:2 In einem turbulenten Spiel konnten sich die Boyevanier am Abend im Hexenkessel von Kingston mit 3:2 gegen starke Jamaikaner durchsetzen und landeten damit den ersten Dreier in der Finalrunde der CONCACAF-Qualifikation. Aufgrund der Punkteteilung im Spiel Honduras - Mexiko übernahmen die "Tigosc rubiviendo" somit die Tabellenführung. Im Vorfeld der Partie hatte Trainer Rodolfo Łeon zwei Ausfälle zu beklagen. Während der Ausfall vom vom Mittelfeld-Motor Tonio Krani durchaus zu verkraften war, wog der von Rokko Ôltigo um einiges schwerer. Der 20-jährige SAC-Star leidet unter Bandscheibenprobleme und stand daher für das Auswärtsspiel gegen die dunkelhäutigen Jamaikaner nicht zur Verfügung. Für ihn rückte Kalví Grantesco von UP Fortenima auf die Position des rechten offensiven Mittelfeldspielers. Überraschend in der Startelf stand der junge Deutschland-Legionär Kriscano Rennada. Der 23-jährige, der seine Brötchen beim deutschen Zweitligisten Dynamo Dresden verdient, erhielt den Vorzug vor den formschwachen Felisc Caleggoi. Der Rest der Aufstellung war wenig überraschend. Die Erfolgsachse Koleho-Boldanto-Flokratisson war vollständig am Start Aufstellung: '''Niratoi - Koleho, Pascalenho, Nonanto, Rennada - Gozenho, Grantesco (87. Estévez), Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ivonho - Flokratisson (75. Rasavoi) '''1. Halbzeit Die Anfangsviertelstunde war beiderseitig geprägt von risikofreien Querpässen, wobei vor allem Boyevania auf Spielkontrolle bedacht war. Außer zwei Fernschüsse der Jamaikaner aus der Distanz (8., 14.) gab es nichts nennenswertes zu berichten. Bei angenehmen 20 Grad in der jamaikanischen Hauptstadt überzeugten bis dahin nur die 500 mitgereisten Boyevanischen Fans, die in der Kurve für gute Stimmung sorgten. Kaum erhöhte Boyevania das Risiko, schon ergab sich die erste Riesenchance. Nach eleganten Doppelpass mit Bozekoi war Atletico-Star Boldanto frei durch, verlor aber beim Versuch den Ball an dem schwarzen jamaikansichen Keeper vorbei zu schieben das Gleichgewicht (21.). Wer diese Gelegenheit nun aber als Auftakt einer boyevanischen Offensivwelle (die man ja zuletzt häufiger zu sehen bekam) vermutete, lag falsch. Die Jamaikaner zogen weiter konsequent ihr Spiel durch und erspielten sich um die 30. Minute herum immer mehr Vorteile. Die wohl größte Chance vergab Eliott: Bei einem Eckball kam er frei zum Kopfball, doch Pascalenho klärte auf der Linie für den bereits geschlagenen Keeper Niratoi, der planlos im Strafraum herumirrte. Diese Nadelstiche waren es, die Boyevania schwer verunsicherten. Wenn spielerisch nichts geht, muss eben eine Einzelleistung her. Just in den Moment als das Spiel immer mehr zugunsten von Jamaika kippte, fasste sich Gozenho aus 22 Metern ein Herz und hämmerte den Ball zur überraschenden Führung für Boyevania ins Tor (35. Minute). Ein wahres Traumtor, das den Spielverlauf allerdings nur sehr bedingt wiederspiegelte. Der Rest der ersten 45 Minuten ist schnell erzählt: Die etwas geschockten Jamaikener konnten nicht, Boyevania wollte nicht. Somit ging es mit einer 1:0-Führung für die Gäste in die Pause. 2. Halbzeit Die Anfangsphase der zweiten Hälfte glichen geradezu einen Sturmlauf der Jamaikaner. Wie von einem Bienenschwarm gestochen rannten sie auf die sichtlich überraschten Boyevanier und ihrem Keeper Niratoi an, die gedanklich noch beim Pausentee waren. Nur 113 Sekunden war die zweite Halbzeit alt, als Jubel im Stadion ausbrach.' Nach einer scharfen Flanke aus dem Halbfeld köpft Pascalenho den Ball direkt vor die Füße von Ryan Johnson, der nicht lange fackelte und die Kugel aus 14 Metern ins Tor schoss. 1:1', doch das war noch nicht genug für die Jungs aus der Karibik. Gerade mal 2 Minuten erzielte Omar Daley durch einen unglücklich abgefälschten Freistoß das 2:1 für die Gastgeber und versetzt die 10.000 Zuschauer in Euphorie. Was für ein Paukenschlag! Innerhalb 5 Minuten wurde die Führung der Tigosc rubiviendo zunichte gemacht und das lassen sich Tiger nicht gerne gefallen. Die Boyevanen waren sich bewusst das ein Sieg heute sehr wichtig war, aufgrund des ernüchternden 1:1 im ersten Spiel gegen Costa Rica und den bevorstehenden Duell mit den ungeliebten Honduranern. Und somit übernahmen sie das Zepter und verlagerten das Spielgeschehen mehr und mehr in die Hälfte der Jamaikaner, die sich nur noch auf Abwehrarbeit aufs Zeitspiel beschränkten. Allein Flokratisson hatte in der 56. und 63. Minute zweimal die Führung auf dem Fuß, doch beide Male rettete der jamaikanische Keeper Rickets, der mehr und mehr zur tragenden Figur wurde. "Warum ist mein rechtes Bein nur so kurz?" wird sich Ivonho in der 66. Minute gefragt haben, als er eine Hereingabe Rennada nur haarscharf verpasste. Das 2:2 lag in der Luft, auch wenn Jamaika in Person von Eliott nach einem Konter beinahe das 3:1 erzielt hätte, was wohl der Knock-Out für Boyevania gewesen wäre. Doch der junge schwarzjamaikaner hatte nicht genug Zielwasser getrunken und bolzte das Leder überhastet auf die Tribüne. Doch diese Chance war eine absolute Ausnahme, in der Phase erreichten die Tiger aus Boyevania nämlich eine Ballbesitzquote von 75%. In der 74. Minute platzte endlich der Knoten: Mit einem technisch starken Flugkopfball gegen die Laufrichtung des Torwarts köpfte Flokratisson seine Mannen nach einer Flanke von Rennada ins Glück - das hochverdiente 2:2! '''Allerdings verletzte der Youngster sich beim Aufprall und musste ausgewechselt werden. Nähere Details über die Schwere der Verletzung sind noch nicht bekannt, hoffen wir das es gegen Honduras wieder auflaufen kann. Doch auch ohne ihren Stürmerstar gelang den nun immer spielstärker werdenden Boyevaniern die Wende. '''Nach einer blitzschnellen Kombination über 5 Stationen, stand Boldanto frei vor Rickets und diesmal schob er den Ball kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze ins Tor. Das 3:2 in der 80. Spielminute! Die inzwischen sehr müde wirkenden Jamaikaner hatten dem Boyevanischen Angriffswirbel nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen, und hatten Glück das Boyevania-Kapitän Koleho kein gelernter Stürmer ist und den Ball aus 8 Metern nur an den Pfosten setzte (84.). In den letzten Spielminuten beließen die Boyevanier es bei dem Spielstand und spielten die Zeit souverän runter. So gab es auch noch Zeit für die Einwechslung von Arona Estevéz, der damit sein Debüt im Nationalmannschaftstrikot feierte. Letzlich blieb es bei dem 3:2 für Boyevania. Ein Sieg der hart erkämpft, aber dank klarer Leistungssteigerung in den letzten 30 Minuten durchaus verdient war. Treten unsere Jungs gegen Honduras so auf wie heute in den ersten 60 Minuten, könnte es jedoch sehr bitter enden. Aber gegen Honduras sind wir ja immer in Topform MEGAHUST Jamaika - Boyevania 2:3 (0:1) 'Tore': 0:1 Gozenho (35.), 1:1 Johnson (47.) 2:1 Daley (50.) 2:2 Flokratisson (74.), 2:3 Boldanto (80.) Ergebnisse & Tabelle: Siehe Liste der Pflichtspiele der boyevanischen Fußballnationalmannschaft Stimmen zum Spiel: Rodolfo Łeon: "Am Ende haben wir gezeigt was wir in Drucksituation in stande sind zu leisten, vor allem offensiv. Aber natürlich kann man nicht darüber hinwegsehen was wir über weite Strecken gestern gespielt haben.. nämlich ziemlichen Mist! Leider brauchen wir immernoch zu oft einen Arschtritt bevor wir unser Potenzua abrufen, und das ist sehr gefährlich. Denn nicht immer klappt so eine Aufholjagd noch"